THIS IS MY LIFE : The Changed You
by Keun Yoon
Summary: kehidupan Baekhyun dengan pendiriannya yang harus berhadapan dengan dua namja yang ingin memilikinya. GS! EXO ChanBaek / KrisBaek. HunHan special. Luhan's birthday edition. Chap 5 is up!
1. PROLOGUE

**THIS IS MY LIFE : The Changed You**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Do Kyungsoo**

New Main Cast

**Xi Luhan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini memakai karakter yang sama dari "THIS IS MY LIFE" namun memiliki alur cerita yang berbeda.**

**(seperti cerita Resident Evil atau Harry Potter)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the story ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tibalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak dua tahun silam. Hari kelulusan ku. Akhirnya penobatan sah lulus dari SMA. Dunia kebebasan untuk umur anak remaja beranjak dewasa. Ketika namaku dipanggil. Aku beranjak dari jejeran kursi yang menghadap sebuah panggung yang sengaja diperlihatkan agar terlihat megah dan mewah sebagaimana orang – orang yang berdiri disana. Aku berjalan menaiki panggung dan menghampiri seseorang, tepatnya kepala sekolah " SM High School " yang terkenal berwibawa itu. Aku tak peduli. Kini aku menghampirinya dan ia mengalungkan sebuah medali berwarna emas itu di pangkal leherku agar menggantung tegas pada orang yang memakainya. Aku pun membungkukan badanku dan tersenyum, tak lupa ku ucapkan terima kasih padanya. Laki-laki tua itu pun tersenyum

"selamat, Byun Baekhyun. Kelak kau menjadi orang yang berguna bagi bangsa ini. Aku harap kau terus berusaha meningkatkan prestasi mu nanti" bisiknya. Aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali. Aku pun meninggalkan panggung itu.

.

.

.

Waktu tak terasa ku rasakan. Acara kelulusan ini berakhir meriah dengan music mengalun dan penyanyi diatas panggung. Ku lihat ada beberapa murid yang menari dibawah panggung dan guru –guru. Tak lain para murid yang statusnya sepasang kekasih, sahabat, dan murid dengan guru yang disukainya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Lucu melihat mereka seperti itu.

Ada kalanya kita pasti merindukan suasana bersama teman-teman semasa SMA. Jarak 3 tahun untuk bersama. Setelah itu terpecah belah.

"Baekkie, ayo! Ikut menari seperti Lee Seonsangnim" ajak perempuan di depanku.

"ah tidak, Kyungie. Aku lebih senang menonton dari sini" tolakku pada sahabatku itu, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Anak polos dan pintar memasak.

"ck, kau tidak seru" ejek Kyungsoo. Aku hanya terkekeh.

Aku melihat Kyungsoo diajak menari bersama Kai. Ck ck.. dasar hitam itu, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

.

.

.

Acara pun selesai. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kursi-kursi itu yang membuatku bokongku ini mati rasa. Apalagi dengan high heels ini yang membuatku pegal.

"Baekkie!" seru seseorang dari belakangku. Aku pun mengambil posisi seperti petinju. Ketika kulihat orangnya, ternyata Luhan. Xi Luhan. Wanita cantik yang sebenarnya aneh sejak aku mengenalnya.

"aish! Apakah aku terlihat seperti preman? Apa-apaan posisi mu itu?" oceh dia. Aku hanya terkekeh dan menormalkan posisi badanku.

"well, ada apa?" tanyaku

"ayo kita foto bersama!" serunya sambil menarik lenganku menuju kerumunan orang-orang yang kukenal. Tentu saja, mereka adalah teman-teman sekelas saat kelas 1 SMA.

"wah, kau kemana saja? Kucari-cari ternyata kau duduk disebelah timur, eoh?" ucap seorang Pria tinggi hingga aku harus mendongak keatas

"hehe, mianhe Kris" jawabku. Temanku itu hanya menggeleng kepala

"kau membuatku khawatir? Kau tahu? Ku kira kau ada apa-apa sampai tak bisa kemari" ucap Kris sambil menepuk kecil kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya

"aigo… kau berlebihan Kris. Aku baik-baik saja! Memangnya kau tidak melihatku saat dinobatkan oleh kepala sekolah, eoh?" Tanya ku pada Kris

"mwo? Jinjja? berarti saat kau dinobatkan, aku sedang ke toilet tadi" jelas Kris. Aku hanya terkekeh.

Kris atau Wu Yi Fan. Pemuda kebangsaan Canada-Chinese. Tetapi tinggal ikut Ayahnya bekerja di Korea. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kami berteman di kelas satu SMA. Dia laki-laki yang baik, amat baik. Dia selalu membuat nyaman orang-orang disekitarnya. Tetapi dia sok cool. Walau tampangnya tidak jelek-jelek amat, tetapi aku tetap jijik melihat tingkahnya.

"yak!yak! semuanya ambil posisi!" perintah temanku yang akan mengambil foto untuk kami. Aku pun memposisikan diriku duduk didepan pada kursi yang sudah disediakan. Aku mengambil duduk disebelah kanan.

"nah, bagus! Tahan posisinya! Dan hey! Siapkan ruang kosong untuk aku berdiri, pabbo!" serunya sambil memaki temannya sendiri yang iseng itu. Kami terkekeh melihatnya

"yak! Chen! Posisimu kan di dibelakang kami! Ini posisiku, dan kau itu yang bodoh!" seru temanku itu yang tak kalah dengan Chen

"hei, bakpao wijen! Itu posisiku! Aish! Kalian geser ke ke kiri sedikit!" seru Chen. Kami pun menggeser ke kiri seperti apa yang diperintahkan Chen

"yak, Chen! Cepat ambil fotonya! Kau pikir posisi ini tidak membuatku pegal?" seru temanku lagi yang berposisikan di tengah-tengah

"sabar, Suho! Nah, tahan ya! Say cheese!"

Chen pun segera memencet tombol timer dan segera menuju ruang kosong tepat disamping temannya yang dipanggil bakpao itu, lebih tepatnya Xiumin.

PIP PIP PIP

"SAY CHEESE!"

"CHEESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

CKREK

CKREK

CKREK CKREK CKREK CKREK

"mwo?"

"Yak, Chen! Mengapa cameranya memotret berkali-kali?"

"kau memencet 'multiple portrait' ya?"

"ya! Jangan banyak bicara! Blitz ini menganggu, pabboya!"

"matikaaaaaaaaannnn!"

"CHEN!"

"CHEN PABBOYA!"

.

.

.

Insiden itu berakhir sudah. Berakhir tragis Chen dengan kepalanya banyak dijitak oleh teman-teman sekelas. Tetapi menurutku itu momen yang lucu.

Aku memainkan ponselku untuk menjawab pesan dari ibuku agar aku segera pulang kerumah. Aku hanya tersenyum dengan pesan yang dikirim oleh ibuku seperti mengirim pesan antara teman dengan teman

"hei, Baek!" seseorang mengagetkanku. Oh ternyata Luhan

"oh? Wae?" tanyaku

"aku pulang duluan bersama Seohyun. Kebetulan ia membawa mobilnya kemari, jadi aku pulang bersamanya. Ah, kau pulang dengan apa?"

"molla" jawabku singkat. Luhan hanya berdecak

"mengapa tidak dengan pria diujung sana?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun menoleh apa yang Luhan tujukan.

Menuju laki-laki dengan telinganya seperti alien mars.

Park Chanyeol.

Oh aku hanya bercanda dengan telinganya.

"ck, sudahlah, Lu" ucapku dingin

"aish! Kalian ini! Hingga kelulusan seperti ini kau masih bersikap seperti itu padanya? Ayolah, Baekkie…"

"sudah ku bilang padamu berapa kali? Aku sudah tidak respect dengannya. Bahkan aku sudah tidak mengenalnya lagi" ucapku

"kalian ini sama saja! Perlukah aku menariknya agar mengobrol denganmu, eoh?" ucap Luhan. Aku hanya mendengus

"tidak perlu. Dia tidak menganggapku temannya lagi, kan?"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"sudahlah, kau ingin pulang kan?" ucapku mengalihkan. Luhan hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"berhentilah menganggap seperti itu, kamu tidak tahu sebenarnya seperti apa" ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya terdiam.

Memutar memori 2 tahun yang lalu.

Tepatnya, aku berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo. Kami sebangku. Dan kami berkenalan satu sama lain. Tak lama, aku berkenalan dengan Kris, dan teman sebangkunya, Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol, atau Chanyeol. Aku mengenalnya sangat baik. Tentangnya, hidupnya seperti apa, kepribadiannya. Dan aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan semua itu. Bahkan karena sikapnya dia padaku, bagaimana dia tertawa dan menjahiliku, dan bagaimana dia menatapku.

Membuat gejolak di dadaku tiba-tiba.

Merasakan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutku.

Senang, geli, dan membuatku merasakan degup jantung yang amat cepat.

Tak sadar, membuat penglihatanku, pendengaranku oleh tentangnya

Bagaimana kabarnya hari ini, apa yang dilakukannya, dan sedang bersama siapa.

Hal itu kurasakan selama aku menaiki kelas 2 SMA. Namun kali ini berbeda.

Dia mendapatkan teman baru. Terlebih lagi, banyak wanita yang menyukai dirinya.

Dan aku masih pada apa prinsipku padanya

Bagaimana kabarnya hari ini, apa yang dilakukannya, dan sedang bersama siapa.

Dan membuatku sakit, sakit sekali.

Hatiku bergemuruh, sesak.

semakin mendengar tentangnya, bahwa yang kukenal bukanlah Park Chanyeol.

Dia bukan Park Chanyeol.

Dia tidak sombong, dia tidak hanya berdiam diri, dia tidak tertutup.

Oh, Dia telah berubah.

Seperti aku berpapasan dengannya. Seperti berpapasan dengan angin yang dingin.

Hingga kamj tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

Bukan, aku sengaja tidak mau berbicara. Lagipula harus berbicara apa?

Berbicara seperti

"hai? Namamu siapa?"

Atau

"apa kabarmu hari ini?"

Atau

"senang berkenalan denganmu"

Haha. Lucu sekali. Karena itu bukanlah percakapan kami.

Hingga aku benar-benar lenyap. Dan aku juga melenyapkan namanya.

Hingga aku tidak mendengar kabarnya lagi.

Hingga perasaan ini terbakar habis-habis, yang hanya meninggalkan abu di dalam sangkarnya.

Dan sangkar pun membuka dirinya kembali, karena tak ada isinya.

Dan menunggu siapa yang mau masuk ke dalam sangkar itu

Ketika, sebuah kupu-kupu mengantar hati yang ingin terperangkap dalam sangkar itu.

Dan sangkar ini belum siap untuk membukanya.

Karena, hati itu milik seorang

Wu Yi Fan.

.

.

.

.

.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

AKU KEMBALI KAWAN KAWAN /sobs

MAAFKAN AKU TIDAK MEMENUHI JANJI

PADAHAL INGIN MELANJUTKAN THIS IS MY LIFE SEASON 2

TAPI JADINYA BEGINI

GAPAPA KAN T_T

INI BARU PROLOGUE

DOAKAN AKU CEPAT MENYELESAIKANNYA

BYE /kissbye


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku yang sedang termenung langsung tersadar bahwa aku masih di dalam ballroom dengan orang-orang yang banyak melakukan interaksi. Aku pun menoleh pada orang yang telah menepuk pundakku.

"ada apa, baek? Kau terlihat lelah"

"ah, aniya. Aku baik-baik saja Kris" jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas.

"kau ingin pulang? Biar aku mengantarmu" tawar Kris.

"ah, belum. Aku masih ingin disini" ucapku. Kris tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku pelan

"baiklah, kalau ingin pulang, panggil aku. Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Suho, ne?" ucapnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali.

Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan dan memainkan ponselku mengisi waktu bosan. Dan melihat sekeliling. Aku lebih suka memerhatikan sekitarku dengan aktivitas orang-orang. Menebak apa yang mereka bicarakan dan apa yang membuat mereka senang.

Pemerhati yang baik.

Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disampingku. Aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku masih melihat aktivitas Chen dan Xiumin yang sedang tengah bercanda dengan Kyungsoo.

Tak lama aku menyadari, mengapa seorang disampingku ini hanya berdiam diri?

Aku pun melihat siapa yang berada disampingku.

Oh, alien mars.

Dia tengah melihat penyanyi yang berada diatas panggung

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dengan memainkan ponselku, sambil mengirimkan pesan pada teman karibku sejak SMP

"Kau bahkan tidak mengajak orang disampingmu untuk mengobrol"

Aku yang mendengar hal itu langsung menoleh pada alien itu. Ia pun menatap diriku dan terdiam.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut. Mungkin terlihat meremehkannya?

"ku kira kau siapa" ucapku sambil memainkan ponselku kembali

"kau pikir aku ini siapa?" jawab laki-laki itu. Aku pun menghela nafas dan memandang kedepan.

"aku pikir kau alien. Tak bisa berbicara dengan manusia disampingnya"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. "sekarang kau menganggapku mahkluk asing, hm?"

"ya. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya lagi" ucapku lalu menoleh padanya. Dia hanya terdiam.

"oh, selamat atas kelulusanmu" ucapku memulai keheningan.

"ya, terima kasih" jawabnya. Aku pun mengangguk dan kembali memainkan ponsel

"hm… kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya. Aku pun menatapnya lagi.

"aku menunggu Kris. Aku pulang bersamanya" ucapku singkat. Dia pun mengangguk.

"hm… kau akan ke universitas mana?" Tanyanya.

"ke Seoul university, mungkin?" ucapku. Dia mengangguk lagi

"kalau aku harus bekerja di perusahaan ayahku. Tetapi sambil kuliah pula" tuturnya. Aku yang mendengarnya agak tersegan.

"Oh" ucapku. Dia pun yang melihat reaksiku hanya menghela nafas.

Alunan music ballad kini dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi disana. Mengisi keheningan diantara kami.

"baek…"

Aku yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh.

"kau dan Kris berpacaran?"

Aku yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung terdiam. Dia yang menimpalkan pertanyaan itu langsung menggaruk tengkuknya

"ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud –"

"tidak"

Dia yang mendapat jawabanku langsung terdiam.

"kami tidak berpacaran. Kami masih berteman" jelasku. Dia pun langsung mengangguk.

"oh, baguslah.."

"eh? Kau bicara apa?" tanyaku ketika ia berbisik sesuatu.

"ah, aniya! Hehe" ucapnya sambil terkekeh

Aku pun menonton penyanyi itu kembali dan mengikuti hentakan nada oleh music jazz pop itu.

Aku merasakan ponsel ku bergetar

From : Kris

"_kau dimana? Ingin pulang?"_

Aku yang melihatnya langsung menjawab pesan itu

To : Kris

_Aku di jejeran kursi. Kau dimana? Biar aku yang mengunjungimu. Ya aku ingin pulang, sepertinya aku mulai bosan_

Tak lama ponselku berbunyi

From : Kris

_Aku di sebelah barat panggung. Aku sudah diluar. Baiklah kemari, aku lapar. Mungkin kita akan makan siang terlebih dahulu? ;p_

Aku yang mendapat pesan itu pun terkekeh. Dan segera mengetik kata-kata untuk menjawab pesan itu

To : Kris

_Baiklah… kalau begitu kau harus mentraktirku :p_

Aku pun memencet tombol send dan tersenyum. Dasar orang aneh

"hem, kau terkekeh sendiri seperti tidak waras" sahut alien itu yang masih disampingku. Aku pun menoleh dan melototinya. Dia pun terkekeh

"terserah apa yang kulakukan, apa urusanmu?" ucapku sambil memasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku dan beranjak dari kursi. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"kau akan pergi?" tanyanya. Aku pun mengangguk dan meninggalkannya tanpa pamit.

"baekhyun" ucap alien itu sambil memegang lenganku, membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Aku pun menatap padanya.

DEG

DEG

"ma-maaf aku harus segera pergi.." ucapku menunduk sambil menarik lenganku.

Lebih baik aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sial, sesak lagi.

_Bodohnya aku masih terpaku pada tatapannya itu_

_Tatapan seperti memiliki arti dan maksud yang tersirat_

_Bodoh…_

_Kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh._

.

.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum ketika melihat pria dengan rambut blondenya sedang berdiri disanggakan oleh pilar gedung itu

"apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?" ucap Baekhyun

"oh, tidak. Baiklah, kita mau makan dimana?" Tanya Kris

"hmm… entahlah, tapi aku ingin bulgogi" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan eye smile nya. Kris mengelus kepalanya

"dasar, baiklah kita ke pusat kota. Sepertinya aku tahu tempat penjual bulgogi enak"

"jinjja? baiklah kita ke sana!" ucap Baekhyun sambil meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil.

"ck,ck, kau ini umur berapa, eoh? Baru lulus SMA mengapa sikapmu semakin seperti anak 10 tahun, eoh?"

"ani… sepertinya memang mentalku umur 10 tahun. Tetapi pengetahuanku umur 18 tahun!" ucap Baekhyun tak kalah

"hehe dasar! Kajja! Sebentar lagi sepertinya hujan"ajak Kris sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun menuju parkir dimana mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

.

.

**3 MONTH LATER**.

.

.

.

"Oh, oh… siapa yang seharusnya mencuci piring kali ini?" ucap perempuan dengan rambut coklatnya sedada yang kini dikuncir oleh dirinya sendiri.

"hmph, tentu saja dirimu, pabbo" ucap perempuan lain dengan rambut ikalnya sebahu sedang menonton TV dengan snack bertebaran di pahanya

"aish! Seharusnya ini pekerjaan mu, Byun Baekhyun!" seru perempuan berambut coklat sambil menggunakan gloves kuning khusus mencuci piring

"ne, ne. aku akan menyapu ruangan. Arajji? Impas kan?" ucap Baekhyun tak kalahnya

"aish! Seharusnya itu pekerjaanku!" ucap perempuan itu lagi

"aigo.. Luhannie. Sesekali saja kau rasakan pekerjaanku, dan aku merasakan pekerjaanmu. Ne?" ucap Baekhyun lalu menatap layar televise yang masih menampilkan sebuah drama romance

"ugh, sekali ini saja ya!"

"ne, Luhan.."

DRRT DRRT DRRRT

"Ya! Angkat telpon siapa itu? Aku sedang repot!" ucap Luhan sedang mencuci bagian gelas

"ini ponsel ku yang getar" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengambil ponselnya

"yeoboseyo?"

"_Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar suara disebrang sana karena familiar. Ia melihat layar ponselnya lalu menempelkannya kembali ke telinga.

"ne, saya Baekhyun sendiri. Maaf anda siapa?"

"_aku… aku Park Chanyeol"_

DEG

"Oh… ada keperluan apa?"

"_hm… aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu"_

Baekhyun terdiam. Hatinya agak bergemuruh sekarang.

"_hallo? Baekhyun kau masih disana?"_

"o-oh.. ya aku disini"

"_hmm.. bagaimana liburan musim panasmu?"_

"biasa saja. Tak ada yang spesial"

"_hmph… benarkah?"_

"ne"

"_kalau begitu, mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"_

Baekhyun pun terdiam. Kini ia bingung.

"_kemana?"_

"intinya tempat yang aman"

"_kau terdengar mencurigakan, seperti penculik"_

Baekhyun mendengar tawa disebrang sana. Ia masih terdiam

"_haha, kau ini. Untuk apa aku menculikmu? Intinya kau mau tidak?"_

"hmm… kapan?"

"_besok lusa?"_

"baiklah"

"_oke. Jam 9 pagi aku menuju apartemenmu"_

"apartemen ku dan Luhan"

"_ah, ya, terserah"_

Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"siapa yang menelepon?" ucap Luhan sambil mengeringkan gelas yang ada ditangannya dengan lap kering

"alien mars"

"mwo? Tumben sekali anak itu meneleponmu? Ada apa kalian kali-kali ini?" ucap Luhan antusias. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lagi

"entahlah. Semenjak kami satu fakultas, ia sering sekali mendekatiku"

"oh, oh! Apa ia sering mengajakmu mengobrol?"

"heum? Tidak. Dia terlihat seperti stalker. Mengerikan" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengambil snack nya diatas sofa

"mwo? Kukira kalian akan seperti dulu…"

"seperti dulu? Mimpilah Luhan. Kami berdua sudah berubah. Keadaan kami juga sudah berubah. Hanya saja takdir aku harus bertemu alien itu lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengunyah biscuit lemon ditangannya

"bagaimana kalau Chanyeol ingin mengembalikan keadaan seperti 2 tahun lalu?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"hmph, tidak mungkin. Kau tak ingat laki-laki yang sedang di Cina itu sekarang berstatus apa?"

Luhan kini yang terdiam. Lalu melanjutkan acara mengeringkan piring-piring

"aku hanya tak menyangka bahwa ujungnya kau dan Kris menjadi sepasang kekasih" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"tetapi, Baek… ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun menatap Luhan dengan mengernyitkan dahinya

"apakah kau… masih menyukai Park Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DRRT DRRT DRTT

"yeoboseyo?"

"_annyeong, chagi"_

"aigo! Kris!"

"_hehe, sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku"_

"ck ck , sok tahu.."

"_bagaimana kabarmu, baek? Kau sehat kan?"_

"ne, aku sehat. Aku baik-baik saja. Semua baik-baik saja"

"_baguslah… sedang apa?"_

"sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah, kau sendiri?"

"_sedang melihat bintang yang mirip denganmu"_

"aish! Kau ini.."

"_aku tahu kau sedang merona"_

"ya! Sok tahu!"

"_hehe… bagaimana liburan musim panasmu?"_

"yeah.. kau tahu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari dosenku dan walaupun ini libur, tetap saja dia tega memberikan tugas sebanyak ini"

"_ck ck, semangat chagi"_

"ne… ah! Bagaimana keadaan di cina?"

"_disini baik-baik saja. Ada Paman Ying yang menjagaku, Bibi Mei juga sudah mulai sehat dari penyakitnya"_

"syukurlah…"

"_maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama liburan musim ini"_

"gwenchanayo! Disini ada Luhan, terkadang Kyungsoo dan Kai menemaniku. Dan…"

"_dan? Dan siapa?"_

"dan kucing tetangga apartemenku! Tentu saja! Hehe"

"oh.. begitu"

"baiklah, sudah malam. Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan tugasku"

"_ne, baiklah. Jangan lupa makan!"_

"neeeeeeeeeee"

"_hehe, jaljayo chagi"_

"jaljayo~"

PIP

Baekhyun memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Kris. Ia pun menatap wallpaper ponselnya, disaat Baekhyun dan Kris mengunjungi festival Jepang sebulan yang lalu. Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"_apakah kau… masih menyukai Park Chanyeol?"_

Senyum Baekhyun pun memudar. Ia pun terdiam. Merasakan tiba-tiba sesak di dadanya.

Ia pun menghela nafas dan mengingat kata-kata Luhan

.

.

.

"_apakah kau… masih menyukai Park Chanyeol?"_

"_t-tentu saja tidak! Aku telah menjadi kekasih Kris, berarti aku telah menyukai Kris. Bukan dia" ucap Baekhyun_

_Luhan pun terdiam._

"_aku rasa itu bukan jawaban yang benar"_

_Baekhyun terdiam._

"_ku beri tahu saja. Seseorang berpacaran atau telah menikah itu hanya status saja. Tetapi ketika orang itu memilih sesuatu sesuai dengan hatinya. Maka pilihlah dia sesuai hatinya, bukan akalnya. Pilihan tanpa ego"_

"_dan cinta yang tulus itu hanya tumbuh di hati. Cinta yang sebenarnya" lanjut Luhan. Baekhyun masih terdiam._

"_dan disimpulkan, kau belum mencintai seorang Kris. Karena apa? Kau belum siap. Benar?" Tanya Luhan._

_Baekhyun pun menatap Luhan. Lalu menunduk._

"_pikirkan itu, sayang" ucap Luhan sambil meninggalkan baekhyun_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"Kau ingin kemana, Lu?"

"aku ingin izin padamu bahwa aku ingin pergi kencan" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan memoles blush on pada pipinya yang tirus

"oh… bersama bocah itu ya"

"berhenti memanggilnya bocah!" bentak Luhan. Baekhyun hanya nyengir

"mianhe… habisnya kau mau saja berpacaran dengan anak itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu menyangga tubuhnya dengan meja rias Luhan.

"hm… sepertinya kau butuh berkenalan dengannya" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mengernyit

"mwo? Bagaimana caranya? Sekarang kalian mau berkencan"

"aish… kita double date, pabbo!" ucap Luhan sambil mengetuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sisirnya.

"appo!"

"huh! Rasakan!"

"kalau double date, berarti setelah liburan musim panas" ucap Baekhyun

"mau tidak mau, salahkan Kris terlalu lama di Cina"

"ya! Dia kan harus mengurus bibinya yang sakit pabbo!"

"ne, ne. aku yang salah" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun mendengus.

"oh,oh! Kudengar besok kau berkencan, kan?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengernyit

"hah? Kencan?"

"ne! kencan dengan Park Chanyeol"

PLETAK

"appo…" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap kepalanya karena jitakan Baekhyun

"itu bukan kencan. Aku hanya menemaninya jalan-jalan" ucap Baekhyun

"eoh? Kemana?" Tanya Luhan sambil merapikan poni depannya

"molla. Dia merahasiakannya"

"oh,oh.. berarti memang ajakan kencan"

PLETAK

"YA! KAU MERUSAK PONI KU! Aish.. appo" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap kepalanya lagi. Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT PAGI BYUN BAEKHYUUUUUNNN!"

Baekhyun langsung menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Dan berniat melanjutkan mimpinya yang indah.

"aish! Bangun pabboya!" ucap Luhan sambil menendang badan Baekhyun

"heung…"

"Bangun pabbo! Memangnya kau tak ingat hari ini ada apa, eoh?"

"tidak… zzzz"

"YA! BANGUN!" bentak Luhan sambil menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun

"memangnya ini jam berapa…" Tanya Baekhyun

"08.30! Kau puas?"

Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya

"MWOYA?"

"ya! Memangnya kau akan berkencan jam berapa?" Tanya Luhan

"jam 09.00…." ucap Baekhyun seperti mayat hidup

"MWOYA? Cepat mandi! Kau seperti zombie, kau tahu?" ucap Luhan sambil menendang kaki Baekhyun

"ya! Berhenti menendang! Aku akan segera mandi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah merapikan rambutnya dan memakai bando berwarna baby blue agar senada dengan kaos agak ketat berwarna hitam dan ditutupi dengan jaket jeans berwarna baby blue serta celana jeans hitam, tak lupa sepatu berwarna putih.

Setelah memoles eyeliner pada matanya, ia pun mengambil tas selempangnya berwarna hitam. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

From : Alien

_Aku sudah di depan apartemenmu. Aku tidak tahu apartemenmu yang mana. Aku tunggu di parkir motor_

Baekhyun yang membacanya hanya mendengus. Lalu mengetik kata-kata pada ponselnya

To : Alien

_Tunggu disana_

Setelah memencet tombol send. Baekhyun pun keluar kamar.

"oh, oh! Kau terlihat seperti penyanyi rock, you know?" ucap Luhan sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk

"terserah kau, Lu. Aku pergi" ucap Baekhyun

"dia sudah menunggu? Wow!" seru Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mendengus. Baekhyun pun segera meninggalkan Luhan dan keluar dari apartemennya.

Baekhyun pun menuju lift dan menuju tempat parkir motor. Dan ia melihat seseorang dengan motor Hyundai nya yang menghampirinya. Baekhyun hanya menelitinya. Pria memakai kaos putih dibalut jaket hitam serta jeans hitam, dan sepatu berwarna dark chocolate.

Pemuda itu membuka helmnya, beranjak dari motor dan membuka bagasi motornya untuk mengambil sebuah helm untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengambilnya.

"kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti penculik" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh

"benarkah? Seharusnya aku kemari memakai tuxedo agar terlihat bahwa aku melamarmu" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mendengus

"kau lucu, Yeol. Lucu sekali" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun menaiki motornya dan menyalakan motor itu. Ia pun melihat Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri sambil memegang helm miliknya

"kau sedang apa? Cepat naik" ucap Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan memakai helm ditangannya dan menaiki motor Chanyeol.

"sudah siap?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pegangan!" seru Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mulai menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang

Baekhyun pun melihat punggung Chanyeol yang ada di depannya.

Memutar beberapa memori ketika ia diboncengi pemuda ini saat 2 tahun lalu.

Ketika ia tertidur di punggung itu.

Ketika ia menyelipkan tangannya dibalik tas pemuda itu, agar punggung itu memberikan kehangatan pada tangannya saat musim dingin.

Ketika ia tertawa dan menopang dagunya di bahu pemuda itu saat mereka mengobrol selama perjalanan.

Dan ketika…

Kupu-kupu itu mulai berterbangan di perutnya saat pemuda itu memboncengi dirinya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Memeluk pinggangnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari punggung itu.

Ternyata ia tertidur di punggung pemuda itu.

Dilihatnya jalanan di sekitarnya

Dan melihat pemuda itu masih mengendarai motornya menuju sebuah bukit. Dan Baekhyun yakin ia sedang berada diluar Seoul kali ini.

"Chanyeol"

"Ne?"

"kita berada dimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

CHANBAEK O/

Hehe :3 duh greget sendiri bikin ceritanya x3

Oh ya, disini aku menerapkan kalo semua anggota EXO atau karakter lainnya berumuran sama ._.

Oke, sudah dulu~

Annyeongg

Doakan aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat x3


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol"

"Ne?"

"kita berada dimana?"

"Pokoknya tempat yang aman" ucap Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun hanya mengerucut bibirnya tanda tidak terima atas jawaban Chanyeol. Kalau Baekhyun boleh menebak, sepertinya ia dibawa ke daerah bukit yang kini tepat didepan matanya

Tak lama, Chanyeol pun menghentikan motornya di suatu tempat yang sepertinya pernah ia kunjungi. Baekhyun pun menerka-nerka tentang lokasi yang ia kunjungi dan melihat tulisan besar "WELCOME TO INWANGSAN". Setelah melihat tulisan itu Baekhyun ber-oh ria. Ternyata mereka masih di kawasan Seoul namun jaraknya lumayan jauh dari pusat kota

"kukira kau akan menculikku kemana, tak tahu nya kesini" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka helm yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol pun hanya terkekeh pelan

"yeah, walau sudah 19 tahun aku tinggal di Seoul, aku baru mengunjungi 3 kali ke tempat ini" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"oh? Berarti ini yang keempat kalinya" sambung Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun mengangguk

"baiklah, kita segera masuk" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tertarik hanya menurut saja, toh dia hanya pendamping untuk jalan-jalan disini,kan?

Setelah mereka membeli tiket masuk, mereka pun mengikuti arah jalan menuju ke atas bukit. Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam melihat panjangnya rute tangga yang harus ia naiki

"wae? Mengapa berhenti? Kau lelah?" ucap Chanyeol

"apakah ada escalator disini?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkatis. Chanyeol pun terkekeh

"pabbo, kau kira ini mall,eoh?" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik lengan Baekhyun lagi. Mereka pun menaiki beberapa anak tangga menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi hingga ke tempat seperti balkon yang sudah diduga itu adalah spot dimana para wisatawan melihat pemandangan Seoul

"hosh.. hosh.. ya! Berhenti, alien!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memegang dadanya yang kembang-kempis. Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kondisi Baekhyun

"aigo, kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengontrol nafasnya

"aish! Bagaimana bisa appa ku kuat menaiki anak tangga sebanyak ini sambil menggendongku,hah?" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum

"jadi selama ini kau selalu digendong?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk

"mau ku gendong?" tawar Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung mendelik

"mwoya? Kau kira aku masih seperti anak kecil? Sewaktu itu kan karena aku masih kecil wajar saja aku selalu digendong!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkikik

"jadi intinya mau atau tidak?"

"tidak! Kau pikir aku lemah?" jawab Baekhyun lalu langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan kesal sambil menaiki anak tangga didepannya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng kepala

Tak lama, mereka pun sampai di atas bukit, dari ketinggian 388 meter terlihat pemandangan indah kota Seoul, apalagi dengan musim panas dengan langit yang cerah membuat beberapa pohon yang meninggi terlihat segar

Baekhyun yang awalnya merutuki Chanyeol karena kelelahan menaiki anak tangga terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Tak sadar membuat dirinya tersenyum membuat eyesmile dan angin yang menyapa lembut rambutnya yang membuat seseorang disampingnya terpana

Park Chanyeol terpana dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa dipandang oleh seseorang disampingnya langsung menatap mata teduh Chanyeol. Ia pun terpaku.

Baekhyun yang merasa terpaku langsung mengalihkan arah pandangnya menuju pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepannya sambil menerka-nerka beberapa spot tempat yang kira-kira terlihat dari sana

"ah! Namsan tower terlihat dari sini!" seru Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk

Baekhyun masih melihat pemandangan dari atas sana dan merasakan angin sepoi itu menyapanya, serta kehangatan mentari menyinari bumi kali ini membuat Baekhyun nyaman

Kedua tangan memeluk badan rengkuh Baekhyun yang membuat tubuh itu menegang karena kaget siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kemudian sebuah dagu kini tertopang di bahu kanan Baekhyun yang hampir membuat Baekhyun jantungan

"tolong biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja" bisik suara berat pada telinganya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil karena kini jantungnya sangat berdegup kencang. Dan merasakan kupu-kupu itu seperti terbang di perutnya

Perasaan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Baekhyun mencoba merileks dirinya sembari Chanyeol masih memeluknya.

Pertama kalinya Pria ini menyentuhnya lebih dari perkiraannya

Lebih dari bagaimana pria ini pernah menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengannya

Lebih dari bagaimana pria ini pernah memegang kedua bahunya sambil menopang dagunya diatas tangannya

Lebih bagaimana pria ini pernah memeluk punggungnya

Lebih bagaimana pria ini pernah merangkulnya

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun pun langsung tersadar dari lamunan memorinya. Memori 2 tahun yang lalu.

"N-ne?"

Chanyeol pun memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan hanya bisa menunduk dan melihat tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu

Ia masih tidak berani menatap mata Pria itu.

"Baekhyun.." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih terdiam

"mengapa kau tidak menatapku?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun yang mendengarnya perlahan melirik Chanyeol hingga kepalanya menjadi dongak keatas. Menatap mata yang menurutnya besar namun selalu mempunyai arti saat ditatapnya.

Seperti tersirat kata-kata namun tak bisa diungkapkan.

Perlahan kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun yang masih terpaku dengan tatapannya. Mengelus lembut pipi putih itu.

"Baekhyun… a-aku.."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menerka apa kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

Rasanya hatinya ingin meledak.

"a-aku.. aku mencintaimu"

DEG

Baekhyun yang mendapat pernyataan itu hanya bisa diam membeku. Menahan nafasnya. Dan merasa sesak di dadanya.

Baekhyun ingin lenyap kali ini.

"maafkan aku karena aku pernah mencampakkanmu sewaktu kita SMA dulu, itu… karena ada suatu hal agar kita baik-baik saja"

_Baik-baik saja? Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja saat itu , hah?!_

"aku.. aku telah menyukaimu sejak mengenalmu. Kukira aku hanya salah mengartikan tiap perasaan saat aku bersamamu. Dan ternyata aku memang mencintaimu"

_Mengapa baru kali ini kau jujur padaku, Park Chanyeol?! Kenapa?!_

"mungkin aku hanyalah seorang temanmu yang pengecut di matamu. Dan bodohnya aku menyukaimu."

_Kau memang teman terbodoh selama kutemui_

"dan mungkin ini lancang karena… aku.. aku ingin kau jadi milikku, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun kini hanya bisa diam seribu kata.

Park Chanyeol kini ingin memiliki Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun menatap tatapan mata Chanyeol. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dengan apa yang ia katakan padanya.

Nihil. Tak ada kebohongan didalamnya.

Dan Baekhyun kini merutuki dirinya karena bisa membacanya.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan tangkupan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

"aku…"

Chanyeol yang akhirnya mendengar suara dari mulut kecil Baekhyun langsung menatapnya.

"aku.. aku.."

"ne? mengapa, Baek?"

"maafkan aku"

"maaf? Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

"aku.. aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tercengang. Merasa ada yang menyesakkan paru-parunya.

"m-maksudmu?"

"aku sudah memiliki kekasih, Chanyeol"

"Kau.. tidak berbohong,kan?"

"apakah aku terlihat berbohong, hah?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun langsung terdiam.

"kalau begitu, siapa kekasihmu?"

"Wu Yi Fan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan helm pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengambilnya dan tersenyum.

"ya, terima kasih juga sudah menemaniku hari ini" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum tipis

"ah, terima kasih juga traktirannya. Restoran itu cukup mahal. Padahal kita bisa makan di pinggir jalanan"

"tak apa. Sekali-kali aku mentraktirmu" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju apartemennya

Chanyeol yang tersenyum melihat punggung kecil itu meninggalkannya langsung terdiam.

Ia merasa bodoh hari ini.

Chanyeol pun langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan kencang menuju suatu tempat.

Hari semakin sore dan mentari mulai tenggelam. Pria itu membawa dirinya ke pinggir sungai dan tempat yang sepi.

Melihat beberapa kerlap-kerlip lampu bangunan kota Seoul yang terpantul dari air sungai hingga terlihat menawan

Chanyeol pun langsung menghentikan motornya dan beranjak dari motor itu. Duduk di rumput yang sudah agak memanjang karena tak ada yang mengurus tempat itu.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam. Mengingat memori beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia bersama Baekhyun. Bersamanya yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. membuat hatinya bersorak ria.

Namun, perkiraannya salah.

Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan kekasihnya adalah Wu Yi Fan.

Seorang Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Sahabat karibnya semasa SMA.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mengingat bagaimana ia mengenal dengan baik seorang pria yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya.

Ia tidak bisa membenci Kris. Karena itu mustahil.

Tetapi mendengar pernyataan itu, pernyataan dari seorang yang ia cintai.

Kini hanya bisa membuatnya rapuh.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya melihat langit.

"khekhekhe… kau bodoh, Park Chanyeol. Bodoh!" rutuk Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkannya pada tanah.

Kini ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Bulir yang timbul dari sudut matanya kini jatuh menelusuri pipinya. Pria itu mulai terisak akan dirinya sendiri.

Menangis karena Byun Baekhyun.

Oh, ayolah. Bukan berarti seorang Park Chanyeol lemah sebagai pria.

Ketika hati ingin menangis. Mengapa harus ditahan?

Malam itu angin dingin menelusuri tubuhnya.

Pria ini membutuhkan kehangatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oh,oh! Bagaimana dengan kencanmu?" sahut Luhan sambil membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun hanya mengedikkan bahu

"mwo? Apa maksudmu dengan mengedikkan bahumu?" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun hanya terdiam

"dia menyatakan perasaannya"

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung tersedak dengan air mineral yang diminumnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tak bergeming

"MWOYA? sudah kuduga itu memang kencan!" seru Luhan. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di sofa

"lalu,lalu? Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Luhan antusias

"aku meminta maaf bahwa aku telah memiliki kekasih" ucap Baekhyun datar sambil memencet tombol untuk channel TV. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam.

"bodoh. Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah kukenal" ucap Luhan dan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun menatap Luhan balik sambil mengernyitkan dahinya

"bodoh? Begini saja. Faktanya kini aku sudah menjalani satu bulan berhubungan dengan Kris. Jikalau aku menerima pernyataan cintanya, mau ditaruh mana mukaku? Bahwa aku berselingkuh, hah?" jawab Baekhyun lalu kembali memencet tombol remote TV

"bukan itu maksudku… kau tahu, Chanyeol sudah menyukaimu sejak lama karena sikapnya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia memang tertarik denganmu. Walau saat itu ia pernah mencampakkanmu, tapi masih ada sisi kepeduliannya padamu. Sungguh! Aku sangat peka dalam hal itu" ucap Luhan menjelaskan. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas

"lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini membuat Luhan dongkol

"harus bagaimana? Pikirkan perasaanmu! Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai Kris atau kau masih mencintai Chanyeol, huh? Terlebih lagi dengan Chanyeol yang kini pasti sangat sakit hatinya"

"hei, mengapa kau lebih mempedulikan Chanyeol daripada Kris? Kau mulai tertarik dengannya, ya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan ingin menjitaknya sekarang

"aish! Kau ini bodoh atau apa, eoh? Begini saja. Aku tak akan mempedulikan siapa yang kau cintai, ingat, siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai. Tetapi aku ingin kau jujur pada perasaanmu, mengerti?" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"baiklah, sebaiknya aku tidur" ucap Luhan lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang ditinggal sendiri diruang TV hanya termangu dan tak focus dengan apa yang ditontonnya.

Merasakan debaran itu lagi

Merasakan kupu-kupu itu hinggap diperutmu lagi

Merasakan kehangatan itu lagi

Baekhyun mengingat beberapa memori yang diputar beberapa jam yang lalu ketika ia bersama Chanyeol. Ia pun menghela nafas.

Dadanya kini terasa semakin sesak.

Ia merasa bodoh atas apa perkataannya terhadap Chanyeol sewaktu mereka di Inwangsan.

Dan selama di restoran? Mereka hanya membahas beberapa memori lucu semasa SMA agar tidak merasa canggung.

Walau saat itu mereka sama-sama merasa dadanya bergemuruh.

Teringat Baekhyun saat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya sewaktu mereka makan ramen hangat di mejanya. Namun Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan kembali bersikap canggung.

Kemudian ia hanya tertawa seperti orang bodoh.

Walau sebenarnya itu hanyalah tawa palsu agar Chanyeol bisa menutupi perasaan ganjil padanya.

Baekhyun membaringkan dirinya di sofa dan menutup matanya dengan lengan terlipat. Pusing memikirkan perasaannya sendiri.

Rasanya ingin tidak peduli lagi, namun kau tidak bisa.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, dan ingin terlelap saja di sofa itu.

_Apa aku masih mencintai Chanyeol?_

.

.

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA UPDATE JUGA

Maaf ya aku update dengan alur pendek T_T soalnya ini di selingi oleh tugas yang menumpuk /curhat

GREGET GAK SIH SAMA BAEKHYUNNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

PADAHAL AKU YANG BIKIN LHO/?

Sudah ah

See ya di next chap :3


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari, Gadis ini menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca sebuah novel duduk di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi anak-anak dengan cerianya bermain di arena di hari teriknya matahari dan beberapa orang duduk beralaskan tikar dan disuguhi beberapa makanan didepannya sambil mengobrol dan tawa canda yang manis. Baekhyun melirik arlojinya dan waktu telah menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Baekhyun pun memberi batas pada novel yang menginspirasinya sebagai seorang jurnalis nanti. Novel karangan _Sadegh Hedayat _berjudul _The Blind Owl _yang menyentuh hatinya dan merupakan novel terbaik hingga internasional yang kabarnya telah diterjemahkan ke penjuru Negara manapun. Baekhyun pun memasukkan novel ber_cover_ burung hantu itu kedalam tas selempang hitamnya. Ia pun mengenakan topi untuk penutup kepalanya karena hari ini cukup panas dan teriknya matahari memberikan mata sabit itu semakin menyipit mengontrol kontras pada penglihatannya. Gadis itu pun beranjak dari kursi yang sudah berkarat—namun memberikan kesan antik—sehingga menarik. Seoul terdapat banyak jelajah area kuliner untuk para pemanja lidah, jadi Baekhyun tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari makanan kesukaannya, Bulgogi. Tak jauh dari area taman—karena taman itu terletak di pusat kota—Baekhyun berjalan kaki menuju tempat yang sudah beberapa bulan tak ia kunjungi.

"selamat datang, mau pesan apa nyonya?" sapa seorang _waiter_ dengan sopan terhadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat-lihat isi dari katalog tempat makan itu sambil menggembungkan pipinya imut dan menaikkan satu alisnya tanda bingung dengan menu makanan bulgogi yang jenisnya beragam

"apakah ada menu baru disini?" Tanya Baekhyun. _Waiter _itu tersenyum dan membalikkan katalog yang Baekhyun pegang. Baekhyun pun menaikkan satu alisnya lagi dengan menu baru yang ia tanyakan

"bulgogi _sweet corn spicy _dan bulgogi _cheese barbeque_ adalah menu baru kami, apakah anda tertarik?" Tanya _waiter _itu. Baekhyun yang merasa penasaran pun langsung memilih _cheese barbeque_. Sementara _waiter _itu mengangguk dan menuliskan sesuatu di note pada tangannya

"dan minumannya jangan lupakan _strawberry smoothie_" ujar Baekhyun lalu menutup katalog, _waiter_ itu menuliskan sesuatu kembali pada note itu

"baiklah, satu bulgogi _cheese barbeque_ dan satu _strawberry smoothie_, benar?" ucap _waiter_ itu. Baekhyun pun mengangguk

_Waiter _itu pun meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai merasa bosan pun mencoba untuk mengecek ponselnya, dan oh. Ternyata terdapat _notif_ pesan singkat

_From : Kriseu_

_Siang chagiya :) sudah makan siang? Oh ya aku ingin mengabarimu kalau besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul :D_

Baekhyun yang membacanya pun tersenyum. Ia pun mengetik beberapa teks pada ponselnya

_To : Kriseu_

_Siang :) Aku sedang makan siang. Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, mungkin besok aku akan menjemputmu di Incheon, jam berapa kau akan sampai kemari? _

Tak lama, ponsel itu bergetar tanda pesan singkat masuk. Baekhyun pun langsung membuka pesan singkat itu

_From : Kriseu_

_Ah baguslah kalau begitu :D kira-kira besok aku akan sampai di Seoul jam 13.00 KST_

Baekhyun yang membacanya tak sadar seorang _waitress_ membawa _strawberry smoothie_ kesukaannya, Baekhyun yang terkejut kehadiran _waitress_ itu pun tersenyum dan langsung menyambar minuman didepannya dan menyeruputnya sambil mengetik pesan

_To : Kriseu_

_Ne :) hmm.. baiklah. Jangan lupakan oleh-oleh dari sana, ya!_

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan menyeruput minuman itu hingga setengah gelas. Baekhyun yang melihatnya berpikir mungkin ia akan membeli satu lagi.

Kemudian ponsel itu bergetar kembali, ia pun langsung mengambilnya

_From : Kriseu_

_Oleh-oleh? Mungkin kue keranjang dan beberapa coklat?_

Baekhyun yang membacanya pun langsung menaikan satu alisnya. Lalu mengetik pesan pada ponsel itu

Makanan itu pun datang menuju meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasihpada _waiter_ yang mengantarnya. Baekhyun pun mengambil sumpit dan mengambil daging di dalam mangkuk itu dan ketika ingin memakannya, ponsel itu bergetar.

_From : Kriseu_

_Kue keranjang tidak mempunyai rasa strawberry, chagi :D mungkin coklat strawberry yang akan kubeli? Oh rasa mint lebih enak sepertinya_

Baekhyun yang membacanya langsung mengerucut mulutnya yang penuh dengan daging dan nasi. Lalu mengetik pesan dan melanjutkan acara makannya

_From : Kriseu_

_Hahaha :D baik-baik… akan kubelikan rasa strawberry yang banyak! Ah, kau sedang makan apa? Dan bersama siapa? _

Baekhyun pun mengetik pesan pada ponsel itu

_To : Kriseu_

_Oki doki ! :3 aku sedang memakan makanan kesukaanku yang pasti enak sekali :p aku sendirian kemari :( Luhan sedang berkencan dengan bocah itu, Kyungsoo sedang berlibur ke Jeju dengan keluarganya :(_

Baekhyun pun menekan tombol _send_ dan kembali menghabiskan makanannya. Tak lama ponsel itu berdering tanda panggilan masuk

"yobbosheyo?"

"_siapa lagi, eoh? Mengapa suaramu begitu?"_

Baekhyun pun menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya

"ah, apa sekarang lebih baik?"

"_sangat lebih baik"_

"bagus"

"_mengapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau sendirian, kukira kau sedang bersama seseorang makanya aku memberimu pesan singkat agar tidak menganggu acaramu"_

"oh… kau tidak menanyakannya dalam pesan singkat"

Baekhyun pun mendengar decakan disebrang sana

"_baiklah, aku temani kau"_

"hm? Phadhahal mhakannyah mhau abish"

"_hah?!"_

Baekhyun menelan makannya lagi

"padahal makannya mau abis! Kau telat menemaniku"

"_ah… menemanimu lewat pesan singkat?"_

Baekhyun pun tersenyum

"rasanya berbeda ditemani via telepon dengan pesan singkat"

"_ya,ya, terserah. Yang penting kau berhubungan dengan orang tampan ini"_

"hiii"

"_ya! Apa maksud 'hiii' itu?"_

Baekhyun pun cekikan

"tidak apa-apa~"

"_lalu? Sehabis makan, mau kemana?"_

"kau ingin tahu sekali, ya?"

"_tentu saja! Aku kekasihmu!"_

Baekhyun cekikan kembali

"baiklah-baiklah~ aku akan ke toku buku"

"_toko buku mana?"_

"aish, apakah kau akan menjemputku setelah tahu toko buku yang akan ku kunjungi?"

"_aigo, jangan marah chagiya~"_

"aku marah"

"_ah chagiya~~"_

Baekhyun terkekeh

"aku bercanda. Ah kau sudah _packing_ untuk besok?"

"_sudah. Lebih tepatnya sekarang sedang melakukannya"_

"aish" Baekhyun pun menyeruput sisa-sisa smoothie nya

"_sepertinya bulgogi itu merengek karena kau mengabaikannya, selamat makan. Baiklah, kututup,ya?"_

"hehehe, yap~"

Sambungan pun terputus. Baekhyun pun memasukkan ponselnya dan mengambil uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar ke_ counter_ kasir. Setelah membayar makanannya, ia pun meninggalkan tempat makan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai ke toko buku. Baekhyun langsung munuju rak buku yang menampilkan beberapa novel _best seller_. Akhir-akhir ini ia sedang rajin mengoleksi novel, terlebih pengarangnya adalah novelis dari Negara Eropa atau Timur Tengah karena menurutnya, bahasa yang digunakannya sangat melankolis dan walaupun berat untuk dimengerti, tetapi tersirat arti yang membuat isinya itu istimewa terlebih pada cerita yang dibawakan novelis.

Tak lama memilah beberapa buku didepannya. Baekhyun merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri tegap disampingnya. Sudut matanya pun melirik siapa yang tiba disampingnya.

"Chanyeol?"

Pemuda yang merasa terpanggil pun menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditatap langsung merasa canggung, ia pun langsung membaca _summary_ pada belakang buku

"sejak kapan kau menyukai novel?"

Baekhyun merasa bahwa pertanyaan itu untuknya langsung mengembalikan novel itu pada tempatnya

"menurutmu? Mungkin kau terlambat menyadarinya" ucap Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol ke rak buku—yang jaraknya lumayan jauh—yang masih menampilkan beberapa novel karangan novelis ternama

Chanyeol pun yang merasa ditinggal pun mengikuti Baekhyun menuju rak itu

"hm? Setahu ku, kau selalu membeli komik dengan tokoh pria yang menurutmu tampan itu?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun langsung menatapnya

"oh ya? Kau tahu darimana?" Tanya Baekhyun

"err… bukankah dulu saat kita ke toko buku bersama, kau berkata seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengerjapkan matanya dan menautkan alisnya

"mungkin kau lupa memori itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil sebuah novel ber_cover_ seorang pria

"_Tidak. Aku masih mengingatnya, dengan baik." _Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang membaca tulisan dibelakang novel itu pun ikut tertarik. Ia pun mengambil novel yang sama.

.

.

_Seorang pria yang mencari jati dirinya untuk bertahan hidup diantara cinta, persahabatan, keluarga. Yang menurutnya rumit sehingga ia mengalami penyakit yang tak lama merenggut nyawanya. Eropa adalah impiannya untuk melihat dunia. Ia pun bertekad pergi sendirian untuk menjelajah Eropa. Bahkan ia mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat baik selama ia hidup. Namun kematian tak lama menjemputnya._

_Bagaimana seorang Pria ini mencapai impiannya seorang diri?_

_._

_._

Baekhyun yang tertarik dengan apa yang akan diberikan oleh novelis—kepada para pembaca—melalui _summary _novel itu.

"kau tertarik?"

Baekhyun pun menoleh pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"baiklah, aku akan belikan satu untukmu"

Baekhyun pun menatap pemuda itu lagi

"tidak perlu! Aku bisa membelinya sendiri" ucap Baekhyun. Ia pun membawa novel itu menuju kasir. Namun tangan itu menggenggam lengannya dan menarik buku di genggamannya

"tak apa. Sekali-kali aku berbuat kebaikan padamu" ucap Chanyeol lalu menuju kasir dan membayar novel itu. Setelah membayarnya, pemuda itu kembali pada Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah kantung berisi novel itu

"milikmu" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang awalnya tak bergeming kini menatap benda yang tengah menggantung di tangannya. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengambilnya.

"t—terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun tersenyum

"sama-sama" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya entah kenapa merasa senang dan hangat di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya—lebih tepatnya menuju suatu etalase—sesuatu yang menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Baekhyun yang mulai tertarik apa yang dilihatnya pun mengekor menuju etalase yang menampilkan beberapa kalung

"_earth bijouterie"_ gumam Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol melirik Gadis disampingnya

"perhiasan dari bumi" tutur Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menautkan alisnya

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kotak yang berisikan sebuah kalung dengan batu _metamorf _berwarna _baby blue _dengan bentuk prisma sehingga nampak cantik

_BLUE_

_-SUCCESS-_

_MAY THE HAPPINESS AND SUCCESS INTO REAL JUSTICE FOR YOU_

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh membaca tulisan yang tertera dibelakang kalung itu

Baekhyun memutar etalase itu sehingga menampilkan beberapa kalung yang lain. Baekhyun pun tertarik pada batu _metamorf_ berwarna putih seperti Kristal

_WHITE_

_-HEALTH-_

_MAY THE GLORIOUS HEALTH HAS COME TO YOUR LIFE_

Baekhyun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia pun mengambil kotak yang berisi kalung cantik itu.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan.

"kau tertarik?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menatap kotak kalung di genggamannya lalu mengangguk imut. Chanyeol pun terkekeh.

"sepertinya aku juga, mungkin kita membelinya bersama"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menuju kasir dan Chanyeol—yang membawa 2 kotak kalung—ia berikan kepada wanita didepannya untuk membayarnya. Wanita itu pun tersenyum

"apakah kalian sepasang kekasih? Warnanya sangat serasi, biru dan putih. Konon, batuan dengan warna itu memberikan anugerah untuk sepasang kekasih yang ingin menikah"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya terbatuk pelan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miris.

"oh? Apa perkataanku salah? Maafkan aku berceloteh seenaknya saja" ucap wanita itu ber-nametag _Zhang Yixing_

"Tidak, hanya saja kami bukan sepasang kekasih" ucap Chanyeol. Yixing—wanita itu—hanya mengangguk sambil meminta maaf berkali-kali

"maaf, maaf sekali lagi! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Soalnya kalian terlihat serasi dimataku. Maaf,maaf!" ucap wanita itu. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh

"tidak apa-apa, ah totalnya jadi berapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan _credit card_ nya

"totalnya 39 won, agasshi" ucap Yixing

"panggil aku Chanyeol saja" ucap Chanyeol dan menampilkan senyumnya sehingga ia terlihat tampan

Yixing yang melihatnya langsung terpaku.

_ASTAGA YA TUHAN, MENGAPA MAHKLUK INI TAMPAN SEKALI_

"permisi? Nyonya? Nyonya?" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Yixing yang kini mulai mengerjapkan matanya

"anda baik-baik saja,nyonya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"a-a-aku baik baik saja, hehe" ucap Yixing lalu mengambil _credit card_ Chanyeol dan mengaksesnya.

"silahkan tanda tangan disini, agass—ah maksudku Chanyeol" ucap Yixing. Chanyeol pun mengambil pena yang tersedia dan memberikan tanda tangannya pada struk belanja

"E-eh.. C-chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang merasa terpanggil oleh wanita didepannya langsung menatapnya. Yixing yang mulai ditatap langsung merona merah seperti udang rebus

"m-m-maukah kau juga menandatangani i-i-ini u-untukku?" ucap Yixing sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pink dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk agar wajahnya yang kini merona merah tak dilihat Chanyeol.

"oh? Boleh" ucap Chanyeol langsung mengambil kertas itu lalu menandatanganinya. Lengkap dengan namanya

"sudah ku tanda tangani, apakah ada lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Yixing yang kaget langsung mengambil kertas itu kedekapannya dan menggeleng kuat. Chanyeol pun tersenyum

"baiklah, terima kasih nyonya!" ucap Chanyeol dan mengambil _credit_ _card_ nya dan struk belanja. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi wanita itu.

Yixing pun melihat kertas pink digenggamannya dan tersenyum bahagia

ASTAGA NAMANYA PARK CHANYEOL, TUHAN!

.

.

.

.

.

"aku penasaran dengan perkataan wanita tadi" ucap Baekhyun sambil memanggut dagunya, Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis

"entahlah, padahal hanya batuan endapan" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk.

"hei… sepertinya wanita tadi menyukaimu" ucap Baekhyun menggoda Chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya. Chanyeol hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan melirik Baekhyun

"benarkah? Mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menonjok lengannya pelan dan mendengus

"terlalu pede sekali, Tuan Park. Wajahmu saja seperti _clown of the death_" ejek Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh

"bilang saja kau ingin mengakuinya, tapi kau gengsi" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mengerutkan alisnya dan mendengus lucu membuat Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun pun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol

"hei! Aku hanya bercanda! Hei! Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya karena meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Baekhyun yang kini telah sampai di apartemen langsung merebahkan diri ke sofa empuk kesayangannya. Baekhyun pun melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan jam 17.00 KST menandakan sebentar lagi makan malam. Karena Luhan tidak ada, mau tidak mau ia harus memasak untuk sahabatnya itu yang kini—entah dimana bersama kekasihnya—pergi berkencan. Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa dan berniat untuk mandi air hangat agar otot-ototnya kembali segar.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Baekhyun langsung mengambil tasnya berisikan buku novel dan kalung yang dibelikan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meletakkan buku itu di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya karena berniat akan dibaca sesaat sebelum ia tidur nanti. Baekhyun menatap kotak yang berisikan kalung berwarna putih Kristal itu. Ia pun membuka kotak itu dan melihat segi bentuk batu _metamorf_ itu yang terlihat cantik. Baekhyun pun memakai kalung itu dan membiarkan kalung itu menghiasi pangkal lehernya yang putih sehingga serasi dengan warna kalungnya. Baekhyun tersenyum karena kalung itu terlihat pas di pangkal lehernya dan memberikan kesan cantik bagi dirinya. Baekhyun pun menggenggam batu itu.

_-HEALTH-_

_MAY THE GLORIOUS HEALTH HAS COME TO YOUR LIFE_

Baekhyun yang membaca tulisan itu pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU PULANG!" teriak seorang wanita yang kini hendak melepas boots dengan heels 5 cm dari kaki cantiknya. Setelah melepas benda itu, wanita itu mulai mengendus-endus sesuatu yang membuat nafsu makannya naik

"oh,Luhan? Kau sudah pulang rupanya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menuangkan _salmon fillet_ dengan sausnya kedalam sebuah mangkuk.

"sepertinya aku lapar, lagi" ucap Luhan sambil menatap lapar pada makanan didepannya. Luhan pun langsung menarik bangku meja makan dan duduk. Baekhyun pun yang melihat reaksi Luhan langsung menjauhkan makanan yang telah ia masak

"ya! Mengapa makanannya kau jauhkan dariku?" bentak Luhan karena Baekhyun kini tengah menutupi makanan itu dengan penutup makanan dan meletakannya sejauh mungkin dari Luhan

"ya! Yang mencicipi makanan ini hanya untuk orang-orang yang tahu arti kebersihan!" jawab Baekhyun dan mendelik Luhan. Luhan yang merasa disindir langsung berdecak kesal

"ya,ya, aku mandi sekarang" ucap Luhan lalu meninggalkan meja makan. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum dan menyiapkan piring untuk mereka berdua sebagai makan malam.

Tak lama, Luhan pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambut panjangnya dengan handuk. Ia pun duduk di bangku meja makan dan segera mengambil nasi serta _salmon fillet_ tak lupa ia menuangkan beberapa sausnya diatas nasi yang tengah menguap. Luhan pun langsung mengambil sendok dan garpu dan sergap ia memakannya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"sepertinya kau lapar sekali, apa bocah itu tidak mengajakmu ke tempat makan?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu menyuap sesendok nasi ke mulutnya

"hm? Ia mengajakku berkeliling kota, ia mentraktirku bubble tea saja karena dompetnya ketinggalan! Mana ada seorang pria seperti itu kepada kekasihnya ketika berkencan?" tutur Luhan lalu menyuapi sendok itu ke mulutnya dengan kesal. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa

"lalu? Bagaimana reaksimu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"sepertinya ia sadar kalau aku mulai jenuh. Maka dari itu ia langsung mengajakku pulang" ucap Luhan sambil memotong salmon didepannya

"dasar, ternyata kalian masih saja seperti anak kecil" ucap Baekhyun lalu terkekeh. Luhan hanya mengerucut saja. Luhan pun melirik Baekhyun—lebih tepatnya pada benda yang menggantung—pada pangkal lehernya

"oh,oh! Benda cantik apa itu? Kau membelinya?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kalung yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan garpu di tangannya

"oh, ini dibelikan alien mars" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengar sebutan seseorang yang tak asing baginya langsung mengerjapkan matanya

"mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?"

Baekhyun pun menceritakan kejadian tadi siang ketika mereka bertemu di toko buku, termasuk peristiwa ketika seorang wanita yang meminta tanda tangan Chanyeol. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun tertawa.

"oh, baguslah. Semoga arti kalung itu benar" gumam Luhan.

"eh? Kau mengatakan apa, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun

"tidak! Aku hanya mengatakan kalau kalung itu memang cantik" bohong Luhan lalu tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan Luhan langsung mengangguk saja.

Setelah mereka meyelesaikan acara makan malam, kini Luhan yang mencuci piring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini tengah memasukkan pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci, lalu ia menuangkan beberapa butir deterjen dan memencet tombol agar mesin cuci itu berfungsi.

"Lu! Apakah kau melihat dress soft pink ku?" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan kaget karena wanita itu teriak didekatnya

"ya! Apakah aku sudah tuli?!" ucap Luhan dengan nada meninggi. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Luhan hanya nyengir

"maaf, ah apa kau melihat dress soft pink ku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan yang merasa ganjil karena—seperti pernah melihat benda itu barusan—langsung melihat kaca pada mesin cuci yang kini memutar beberapa pakaian didalamnya. Dan Luhan yang melihatnya pun mencibir

"yeah, aku melihatnya" ucap Luhan santai

"benarkah? Kau melihatnya dimana? Aku mencarinya di lemari tak ada juga" ucap Baekhyun polos. Luhan yang mendengarnya pun langsung mengingat sesuatu

"jangan bilang padaku kau tidak membereskannya kembali semua pakaian di dalam lemari itu" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun hanya nyengir

"BERESKAN DAHULU PABBOYA!" bentak Luhan. Baekhyun yang diperintahkan hanya mendengus kesal lalu kembali ke kamar untuk membereskan pakaian yang ia telah ia buat menjadi gunung

Setelah membereskan pakaiannya, ia pun segera menuju Luhan yang masih diruang cuci

"ya! Aku sudah membereskannya! Dan kau bilang kau melihat dress ku? Dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun tak sabar. Luhan dengan santainya mengetuk mesin cuci putih yang masih mencuci pakaian didalamnya. Baekhyun pun langsung membelalakan matanya dan menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca mesin cuci itu. Setelah melihat objek—dress nya itu—didalam mesin cuci, ia pun ingin membuka pintu mesin cuci itu

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BAEKHYUN"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini memakai heels putihnya. Ia pun mengambil topi untuk menghindari teriknya matahari diluar sana, walaupun musim panas hampir berakhir, tetap saja mentari itu dengan senangnya memberikan cahaya hangat untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkannya.

"aku pergi dulu, Lu" ucap Baekhyun

"ne, hati-hati" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri diruangan itu. Luhan pun mendesah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! CUCIANKUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit Baekhyun menunggu pria yang akan pulang pada hari ini. Namun pria itu tak kunjung tiba. Ia pun melirik arlojinya menunjukkan 13.15 KST. Jujur saja Baekhyun tidak suka menunggu orang yang terlambat datang padanya. Karena yang datang adalah kekasihnya, Baekhyun tentu tak begitu memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba kedua telapak tangan menangkup matanya dari belakang. Baekhyun yang kaget karena penglihatannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Ia pun menyentuh jemari-jemari yang menutup matanya, ia pun tersenyum. Ia pun melepas tangkupan yang menutupi matanya langsung memutar badannya agar bisa melihat siapa yang memberikan kejutan padanya.

Senyum itu menjadi lekungan ke bawah bahwa ternyata itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

_Mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku suka bertemu dengannya?_

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih dan _black jeans_ yang dikenakannya sambil menarik koper besar kini tengah mencari-cari keberadaan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia sengaja tidak memberi kabar dimana gerbong _boarding pass_ nya ketika ia keluar karena ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada gadis yang ia cintai.

Pria blonde itu langsung tersenyum ketika matanya melihat seorang gadis dengan topinya serta dress _soft pink_ nya membuatnya serasi sehingga cantik dimata pemuda itu. Pemuda itu pun segera menarik kopernya dan menuju gadis itu berada, namun dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang pemuda tak asing baginya yang tiba-tiba menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada mata gadis itu sehingga gadis itu tersenyum dan tertawa. Kris pun menghentikan langkahnya dan entah mengapa sesak didadanya melihat pasangan didepannya—walaupun ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah mantan sahabatnya—tetapi melihat reaksi Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun mengingat beberapa memori yang lalu, tepatnya saat acara kelulusan SMA mereka.

_Kris tersenyum setelah memberi kabar pada Baekhyun bahwa ia berada di luar _ballroom_ untuk kelulusan mereka. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya_

"_hei, Eiffel!" sapa seseorang yang tentu ia kenal. Dia adalah Kim Jongin_

"_hei, Blacky" sapa Kris. Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung mengerutkan alisnya_

"_oh, itu terdengar seperti panggilan untuk anjing penjaga rumah" ucap sarkatis Jongin yang membuat Kris terkekeh._

"_so, selamat Big-Bro!" ucap Jongin sambil menonjok pelan ke arah dada Kris. Kris hanya terkekeh_

"_well, kau juga. Hm? Apa perasaanku saja? Kau terlihat seperti Nigga. Apalagi kau hitam. Cocok" ucap Kris. Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya mencibir_

"_mungkin? Apa terlihat keren? Apa aku terlihat semakin tampan?" ucap Jongin yang membuat Kris memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah_

"_karena aku lelaki, menurutku kau terlihat seperti Nicki Minaj" Ucap Kris. Jongin yang mendengarnya langsung melemparkan jitakan pelan pada teman karibnya itu._

"_yeah, aku hanya bercanda. Well, sepertinya kau sedang tertarik dengan seorang wanita,ya? Kelihatan sekali.." goda Kris. Jongin hanya tersenyum. Pemuda berkulit tan itu pun melirik dan memberi kode pada seorang wanita dengan mata bulatnya yang mengenakan _dress baby blue_ dan _black heels_ pada kaki jenjangnya, serta rambut panjang hitamnya yang lurus kebawah seperti tokoh Jepang dengan bando putih menghiasinya. _

_Kris yang melihatnya kini ber-oh-ria. _

"_bagaimana? Cocok kan?" ucap Jongin sambil membetulkan dasinya_

"_cocok, kalian terlihat seperti _Coffee _dan_ white creamer_-nya" ejek Kris. Jongin mendengus kesal._

"_oh? Kau menunggu seseorang?" Tanya Jongin. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis dan menaikkan kedua alisnya_

"_oh! Biarkan aku menebak, menunggu Byun Baekhyun?" Kris pun mengangguk._

"_kau melihatnya? Aku membiarkannya didalam karena mungkin ia ingin menikmati masa-masa dengan teman-teman SMA-nya yang terakhir, mungkin" ucap Kris_

"_yeah, aku melihatnya dengan baik. Dia bersama Park Chanyeol" ucap Jongin santai. Kris menaikkan satu alisnya_

"_sepertinya kau mengatakannya dengan sedikit ehem, sarkatis, maaf?" ucap Kris. Jongin hanya terkekeh_

"_yeah, mungkin? Karena aku mengenal pemuda itu dengan baik selama setahun, selama kami duduk sekelas" ucap Jongin_

"_maksudmu?"_

"_kau tidak mengetahui gerak-geriknya? Oh ayolah! Kau orang yang sangat sensitive pada sikap seseorang, termasuk padaku! Bahkan kau adalah sahabatnya, bukan?" ucap Jongin_

"_hei,hei, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" ucap Kris_

"_oh ayolah, aku suka tebak-menebak, Kris" ucap Jongin. Kris pun mencoba memikirkan maksud temannya._

_Dan Kris pun menatap pemuda didepannya_

"_Got it? Ia menyukai gadis itu, Eiffel"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

FINALLY! UPDATE!

Mungkin masih short ya ceritanya ._.

Semangat UTS yaaa yang senasib denganku /curhat

Tugas merajalela, mau gak mau harus dikerjain, late update deh -_-

Berjuang menyelamatkan ChanBaek ya kawan (?) /padahal yang bikin ceritanya siapa/

Udah ah

See yaa


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas tangkupan tangan Chanyeol yang pernah hinggap di pelupuk matanya. Pemuda yang mempunyai nama itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi" ucap Chanyeol lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Baekhyun hanya menautkan alisnya

"hm? Apa kau menguntitku?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang menjawabnya langsung menautkan kedua alisnya dan menggeleng

"lantas? Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun

"menjemput kakak perempuanku. Ia baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Lalu? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mendesah

"aku menjemput Kris, ia bilang bahwa ia akan sampai kemari sekitar jam 13.00, namun sampai sekarang ia belum sampai juga" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucut bibirnya

Chanyeol terkekeh,"kau ini, tidak berubah dari dulu. Bukan penyabar yang baik" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun tak bergeming

"maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun menatap mata gadis itu lalu tersenyum

"bukan apa-apa" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun mendelik, lalu mulai mengacuhkan perkataan pemuda itu

Tak lama, seorang pria tinggi dengan kemeja putih sambil menarik kopernya tengah menuju mereka.

"Kris!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menoleh terhadap apa yang dilihat gadis itu sehingga membuatnya berseru. Baekhyun langsung beranjak dari kursi tamu dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya dan tersenyum hangat pada gadis itu.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya merasa sesak di dadanya. Entah apa yang membuat dadanya sakit.

Kris pun menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol yang sedang beranjak dari kursinya. Pria itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"apa kabar kawan!" seru Kris sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mau tak mau harus bersikap 'biasa' seolah-olah ia merindukan sahabatnya sewaktu SMA itu

"hei, bro! _well,_ aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Kudengar dari kekasihmu bahwa kau dari Cina" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum—hambar.

"aku sangat baik. Oh? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa si kecil ini adalah kekasihku?" ucap Kris lalu menarik pinggang Baekhyun sehingga membuat gadis itu tersipu. Dan Chanyeol bisa melihat itu.

"haha, Baekhyun sudah mengakui itu sewaktu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya". Ucap Chanyeol tertawa hambar. Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu tercengang.

"_Tak sengaja? _" Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol sehingga membuat pemuda itu tersenyum miris. Baekhyun pun kembali memalingkan mukanya.

Berbohong untuk menjaga perasaan seseorang.

"begitukah? Hahaha baiklah. oh? Bagaimana dengan urusan pribadimu? Seperti pekerjaan?" ucap Kris

"yeah, aku masih melanjutkan kuliahku. Walau sebenarnya cukup berat karena aku harus bekerja sebagai asisten Ayahku dalam membantu perusahaan" tutur Chanyeol. Kris yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk

"lalu? Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"aku? Aku akan menyelesaikan skripsi ku karena aku harus bekerja di Canada. Yeah, perusahaan militer Ayahku, kau tahu, kan?" ucap Kris. Chanyeol pun terkekeh

"bekerja di Canada? Oh apakah hubungan itu menjadi _Long Distance Relationship_?" ucap Chanyeol lalu tertawa. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal

"hei,hei. Sepertinya kau membuatnya marah, Yeol" ucap Kris lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan begitu oleh kekasihnya pun memukul pelan dada kekasihnya

"ok, ok. Aku bercanda Baek" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"oh! kau sudah memiliki kekasih, eoh?" goda Kris sambil terkekeh. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya menautkan alisnya. Ia pun menggeleng

"benarkah? Haha rupanya kau masih melajang, eoh?" ucap Kris. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh

"sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai seorang gadis, namun ia menolakku haha" ucap Chanyeol lalu tertawa hambar. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa ada panah yang kini menusuk dadanya karena ia merasa pernyataan itu ditujukan olehnya.

"oh… menyedihkan. Bersabarlah, seperti aku menunggu hati malaikat yang disebelahku ini" ucap Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mencubit kecil lengan Kris. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh

"baiklah. sepertinya kakakku sudah menungguku lama" ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat arlojinya

"kau menjemput kakakmu?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol pun mengangguk

"ok, aku harus bergegas. _Bye_ kawan!" ucap Chanyeol lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya lalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih disana sambil melambai tangannya. Sepasang kekasih itu pun membalas pula dengan lambaian tangan.

"_well_, katakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris sambil merangkul tubuh Baekhyun dan membawa tas kopernya

"hm? Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sewaktu kami berada di toko buku, dengan kebetulan" ucap Baekhyun. Kris pun ber-oh-ria

"ah! Bagaimana keadaan di Cina? Ceritakan!" ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan topik. Kris pun terkekeh.

"baiklah, tetapi sebelumnya kita makan siang terlebih dahulu" ucap Kris.

"makan? Mau makan dimana?"

Kris pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"TADA! _Fried chicken with sour sweet sauce_ sudah jadi!" seru Baekhyun sambil meletakkan sebuat piring berisi makanan dengan dua potong ayam goreng dengan saus meleleh diatas permukaannya. Kris yang melihatnya pun menautkan kedua alisnya

"ayam?" ucap Kris. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menuangkan minuman teh ke dalam 2 gelas kaca.

"mengapa harus ayam?" ucap Kris. Baekhyun pun mendelik

"kau bilang ingin makan siang buatanku? Terlebih kau menginginkan apa saja dalam menu mu itu" ucap Baekhyun lalu menaruh beberapa kentang goreng ke dalam piring yang berukuran lebih lebar

"tapi—aish! Baiklah!" ucap Kris lalu mengambil makanan itu dan memotongnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung memukul tangan Kris dengan sendok

"ya! Berdoa terlebih dahulu! Dan tunggu aku!" ucap Baekhyun. Kris pun menghela nafas lalu menaruh garpu dan sendok yang hinggap di kedua tangannya dalam keadaan semula. Baekhyun pun langsung melepaskan celemek yang ia kenakan dan kembali duduk pada kursi meja makan.

Mereka pun masing-masing berdoa sebelum makan.

"selamat makan!" seru Baekhyun lalu mengambil potongan ayam miliknya dan segera memotongnya. Kris yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh karena kelakuan kekasihnya seperti anak kecil.

"Klis, bhagaimhana rhasanyah?"

"hah? Kau bicara apa?"

Baekhyun pun segera menelan makanan yang masih didalam mulutnya. "bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Baekhyun

"oh?hm… yeah… rasanya… cukup… enak" ucap Kris sambil menunduk. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Kris terkikik.

"sepertinya tadi ada yang protes mengenai makanannya" ucap Baekhyun sarkatis. Kris pun mendelik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Kris langsung tertawa renyah

"haha aku bercanda Kris" ucap Baekhyun.

"hm? Apa perasaanku saja? Kau terlihat manis hari ini" ucap Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan apa yang dikenakan gadis itu sekarang. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun merona merah

"aw, kini dia merona" goda Kris lalu membuat Baekhyun melototinya. Kris pun tertawa. Baekhyun pun melanjutkan acara makannya. Kris pun menggeleng pelan melihat kekasihnya itu. Kemudian matanya kembali melihat sesuatu yang membuat penglihatannya ganjil dengan sesuatu yang tengah menggantung di leher Baekhyun.

"hm? Baek? Itu apa?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun yang melihat arah tangan Kris menunjuk sesuatu pada dirinya langsung melirik kalung yang kini ia kenakan

"oh.. ini kalungku, bagaimana? Apakah cocok?" ucap Baekhyun. Kris yang melihat batu itu dan memantulkan sinar dari penerangan sekitar sehingga membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik pada Baekhyun.

"cantik. Sangat cantik" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa senang lalu menggenggam batu yang menggantung pada tali mengikat lehernya.

"tumben sekali memakai perhiasan semacam itu, apa yang membuatmu terlihat semakin feminin?" Tanya Kris.

"benarkah? ah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya suka terhadap kalung ini" ucap Baekhyun.

"kau membelinya?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makanannya masing-masing hingga makanan itu memenuhi perut mereka. Kris pun menceritakan keadaan ia semenjak tinggal di Cina untuk merawat bibinya. Terkadang ia menceritakan hal konyol yang ia temukan di Cina sehingga membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Kris juga menanyakan pengalaman Baekhyun tersendiri semenjak liburan musim panas. Namun Baekhyun masih tidak berani untuk memberikan pernyataan bahwa ia dan Chanyeol pernah berjalan-jalan bersama.

Hari semakin sore, Baekhyun kini menonton TV—tepatnya TV Kris—berada di ruang tengah apartemen Kris.

"ah, sedang menonton apa?" ucap Kris lalu menaruh dua gelas _cappucinno latte_ ke meja di depannya lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memposisikan posisi duduknya.

"film _romance-action_" singkat Baekhyun. Kris pun menatap layar TV didepannya yang tengah menampilkan tokoh pada film tersebut.

"hm, Kris"

"ya?"

Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan pria disampingnya

"benarkah kau akan bekerja di Canada?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris pun memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Kris pun tersenyum.

"ya. Aku harus melanjutkannya. Aku adalah anak tunggal. Mau tidak mau harus menuruti" ucap Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menghela nafas.

"kapan kau akan menyelesaikan skripsimu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris pun tampak berpikir untuk memperkirakannya

"3 bulan lagi, mungkin" ucap Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas.

"sepertinya aku akan merindukannya" ucap Baekhyun lalu memeluk Kris dan menaruh kepalanya pada dada bidang Pria itu. Kris pun mendekapnya sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Kris pun melepas dekapannya membuat Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kris.

Baekhyun merasa ganjil.

Ia mendapatkan sentuhan Kris dalam posisi seperti ini. Bahkan hampir sering kali Kris memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Namun, ia hanya merasakan jantungnya berdetak.

Tetapi ia tidak merasakan seperti

Ia disentuh oleh Park Chanyeol.

Merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang bertebangan diantara perutmu

Merasakan desiran aneh di sekujur tubuhmu

Merasakan detak jantung hingga membuat gemuruh itu ada.

Kris menatap wajah Baekhyun. Kini ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya. Mempersempit jarak bibir miliknya dengan bibir gadis itu.

Bibir yang belum pernah ia cium. Sedikitpun.

Baekhyun pun mulai menyadari keadaannya. Reflek, ia memalingkan wajahnya sehingga membuat Kris menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun menunduk

"Baek?" Tanya Kris ketika Baekhyun mulai menggetarkan bahunya.

Kris mendengar isakan

"Baek? Baekhyun? Kenapa, chagi?" ucap Kris lalu memegang bahu yang bergetar milik gadis didepannya. Namun tak ada reaksi dari gadis itu karena ia hanya terisak—lebih tepatnya menangis.

Kris yang melihatnya langsung memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Membiarkan gadis itu terisak dan menangis di dekapannya hingga dadanya merasakan basah karena tangisannya.

Kris merasa linglung dengan keadaan kekasihnya. Mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu yang masih menangis.

Mencoba menerka apakah tindakannya tadi membuat gadis ini merasa takut? Atau apa?

Kris mulai merasa ganjil.

Ia merasa ganjil dengan gadis ini. Tetapi tidak tahu apa yang membuat keganjilan itu ada dibenaknya.

Keganjilan yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku karena aku menangis tiba-tiba, aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu. Sungguh" ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Kini Baekhyun berada di dalam mobil Kris—dengan Kris sebagai pengendara—menuju apartemen dirinya dan Luhan.

"tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku telah berbuat senonoh padamu" ucap Kris. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum miris.

"seharusnya hari ini berkesan bagimu" ucap Baekhyun.

"berkesan?" ucap Kris sambil menginjak pedal mobilnya sehingga membuat mobil itu melaju pelan

"yap! Karena hari ini anniversary bulan ke 2 ! hehe~" ucap Baekhyun. Kris yang mendengarnya langsung menepuk jidatnya

"astaga! Aku hampir lupa! Maafkan aku, Chagi" ucap Kris. Baekhyun tertawa

"tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan" ucap Baekhyun sambil bergegas

"baiklah~" ucap Kris

"terima kasih untuk hari ini! Annyeong!" ucap Baekhyun sambil membuka pintu mobil. Kris pun tersenyum

Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobil lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Kris melewati celah jendela mobil. Mobil itu pun melaju kencang meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"oh,oh! bagaimana hari ini, Baek?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelap piring yang basah pada tangannya. Baekhyun melempar asal kecilnya dan menggedikkan bahunya. Luhan yang melihatnya langsung mendengus kesal.

"ya! Ceritakan!"

"cerita apa…" ucap Baekhyun menggigau karena ia mulai terlelap di sofa

"ya! Jangan tidur disana! Tidurlah di kamarmu!" bentak Luhan sehingga membuat berdecak kesal. Baekhyun pun beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil tas kecilnya dengan lunglai. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng.

Baekhyun pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuknya itu. Ia pun mengambil guling disebelahnya lalu memeluknya. Tanpa sadar ia sedang mengulang beberapa momen ketika ia bersama Kris.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Menerawang pada langit-langit diatas. Memikirkan mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu sehingga membuat canggung diantara Kris.

_kau belum mencintai seorang Kris. Karena apa? Kau belum siap. Benar?_

Pernyataan Luhan tiba-tiba terngiang dalam pikirannya.

Tidak merasakan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutmu

Tidak merasakan desiran aneh dalam pembuluh darahmu

Tidak merasakan degupan jantung hingga gemuruh itu muncul.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Mengingat ketika Kris mencoba mencium bibirnya.

Ingin mendapatkan _first kiss_ milik Byun Baekhyun.

Dua orang namja yang ingin memilikinya

Dua orang namja yang ingin menyentuhnya

Dan dua orang namja yang ingin mendapatnya bibirnya.

Baekhyun merasa dongkol dengan logikanya sekarang.

Merasa pusing, Baekhyun pun menggeleng kuat untuk menghapus pikiran semua itu.

Mungkin ia terlalu lelah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk terlelap hingga mimpi indah menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas telah usai. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk bangun pagi agar tidak terlambat mendapat mata kuliahnya. Sastra membuat Baekhyun tertarik untuk menjadi novelis dan sastrawan yang unggul. Ia tertarik dengan membaca.

Namun, satu hal yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa, kini, Park Chanyeol mengikuti mata kuliah bahasa Inggris. Mungkin saja karena ia akan memimpin perusahaan Ayahnya yang—yah—bisa dibilang cukup terkenal karena telah ke seantero luar Korea Selatan sehingga mata kuliah ini cukup penting baginya.

Baekhyun melihat pemuda itu duduk 3 baris didepannya. Menurut Baekhyun, ia cukup rajin dan pintar memahami mata kuliah ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia butuh bantuan Luhan untuk mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah ini.

Tak terasa, bel tanda mata kuliah berakhir pun berbunyi. Para mahasiwa-mahasiswi bergegas dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun melirik pemuda yang duduk 3 baris didepannya, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Baekhyun pun langsung tersadar akan sesuatu.

Mengapa kini ia lebih memerhatikan pemuda itu.

Baekhyun langsung memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"astaga! Mengapa hari ini panas sekali!" gerutu seorang wanita berambut ikal berwarna merah _maroon_ se-dada serta matanya yang sipit tanpa lipatan dan pipinya yang sedikit berisi sehingga terlihat lucu saat menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"oh, ayolah, Xiumin. Hari ini masih terhitung sebagai musim panas" ucap Baekhyun sambil memakan makanan siangnya. Xiumin pun hanya berdecak sambil mengipaskan wajahnya dengan kipas berbentuk bakpao.

"tapi, sebentar lagi musim panas akan usai!" ucap Xiumin tak kalah. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng

"hei, wanita-wanita manis" sapa seseorang dari belakang Baekhyun dan Xiumin. Baekhyun dan Xiumin melihat siapa yang datang

"oh? Tao" ucap Xiumin lalu memberikan tempat agar wanita berambut hitam pekat sepinggang dan mata pandanya serta bibir seksinya agar duduk disebelahnya

"kukira siapa, terdengar seperti pria penggoda, kau tahu?" ejek Baekhyun lalu meminum minumannya. Tao hanya terkekeh

"hei, ku dengar kekasihmu telah kembali kemari?" Tanya Tao, Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"woah! Aku ingin menemuinya! Bolehkah?" Tanya Tao antusias. Xiumin yang mendengarnya mulai terkesan

"ya. Aku juga penasaran dengan kekasihmu itu. Ajak kami untuk bertemunya sekali saja" ucap Xiumin. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh

"kalian terdengar seperti wanita yang ber-_fangirl_ ria" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat kedua temannya terdiam—antara berdecak dan menggeleng kepala—atau mendengus kesal.

"ayolah~" rengek Tao. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum

"benarkah? yeay!" seru Tao.

"sepertinya kau sangat menyukai kekasih Baekhyun" goda Xiumin

"y-ya! Aku hanya mengaguminya, kau tahu? Karena ia sangat tampan!" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum malu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh

"tetapi tidak bisa saat-saat ini, ia sedang sibuk menyelesaikan skripsinya" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengaduk minumannya

"ah, sayang sekali" ucap kedua temannya. Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"setidaknya, aku berjanji akan menemui kalian dengannya" ucap Baekhyun yang membuat senyum sumringah kembali mengukir di bibir kedua temannya itu.

"oh ya, bagaimana kabar Chen?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Xiumin yang membuat wanita itu tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri

"hah? Jangan Tanya padaku! Kau kira aku kekasihnya?" Ucap Xiumin. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum

"yeah, setidaknya pria itu selalu menunggumu hingga pulang kuliah" goda Baekhyun. Xiumin hanya mendengus kesal

"setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya sekarang" lanjut Baekhyun yang membuat Xiumin tercengang.

"melihat apa?!" seru Xiumin. Baekhyun pun menunjuk seorang Pria yang tengah menunggu di parkir mobil—yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kantin—sehingga terlihat oleh orang-orang yang berada di kantin.

"MWOYA? Mengapa ia kemari pada saat jam segini?" gerutu Xiumin lalu langsung mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju pria itu. Baekhyun dan Tao hanya tertawa melihat pasangan disebarang sana yang kini tengah bertengkar lucu—oleh hal yang tidak mereka ketahui—sehingga terlihat unik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merenggangkan ototnya. Kini mata kuliah yang terakhir telah usai. Baekhyun segera bergegas karena kabar bahwa kekasihnya akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Meninggalkan ruangan, menuju lantai dasar. Tak sengaja mata Baekhyun bertemu dengan sosok pemuda tinggi yang ia kenal. Kini ia tengah menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi meninggalkan gerbang Seoul University dengan kecepatan sedang

"_mengapa ia terlihat buru-buru sekali? Apa dia akan pergi bekerja setelahnya?"_ batin Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

"_Aish! Mengapa aku memikirkannya?_" batin Baekhyun lagi. Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika sebuah mobil yang kini tampak gagah diluar gerbang, Baekhyun langsung berlari kecil menuju mobil tersebut. Ia pun masuk kedalamnya.

"bagaimana hari pertama kuliah di musim panas?" Tanya Kris sambil menginjak pedal gas pada mobilnya.

"cukup membosankan. Terlebih banyak teman sekitarku mengeluh bahwa hari ini sangat panas" ucap Baekhyun sambil memakaikan _seatbelt_ pada dirinya.

"aku setuju dengan temanmu. Hari ini sangat panas" ucap Kris yang membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"kini aku mendengar keluhan ke-17. Selamat Byun Baekhyun" tutur Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat Kris terkekeh.

"hm, Baek"

"Ne?"

"tadi aku melihat Chanyeol dari gedung universitas" ucap Kris. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Kris

"ya, lalu?"

"kau satu fakultas dengannya?" Tanya Kris. Baekhyun pun menautkan alisnya karena merasa diintimidasi.

"ya, aku satu fakultas dengannya. Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris pun menggeleng lalu tersenyum menghadap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun kembali menatap jalanan yang tampak ramai.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya mendapat suatu keganjilan aneh.

Seperti menyusun logika.

Ia merasa semenjak ia bertemu kekasihnya, lebih tepatnya ketika Baekhyun selalu bertemu Chanyeol, Kekasihnya terlihat seperti mengintimidasinya dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak penting.

Baekhyun semakin ragu dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Ragu, karena ia takut melukai perasaan kekasihnya yang amat sensitif.

Ingin menjaga perasaannya.

Hanya ingin menjaganya.

"Baek"

"…."

"Baekhyun"

"…."

Kris pun berdecak kesal.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Y-YA?!" Baekhyun pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Kris yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas

"ada apa denganmu? Kau melamun sejak tadi" ucap Kris sambil mengusap kepalanya lembut

"tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan tugas karena menurutku itu berat bagiku" bohong Baekhyun sambil terkekeh

"benarkah?" Tanya Kris memastikan. Baekhyun pun mengangguk cepat.

"baiklah~ kalau begitu, mau ke kedai ice cream?" tawar Kris. Baekhyun pun yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar

"aku tahu jawabannya" potong Kris sebelum Baekhyun memberi tahu jawabannya.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

Kini, Baekhyun tersadar, ia hanya ingin menjaga perasaan Kris padanya.

Pria ini mencoba agar Baekhyun senang dan nyaman.

Baekhyun menerimanya.

Menerima rasa sayang Kris padanya.

Ada satu hal yang Baekhyun lupakan.

Lantas, cinta.

Lalu apakah ia jatuh cinta pada Kris?

Baekhyun merasa ragu akan hal itu.

Ia merasa bahwa Kris, seperti seorang kakak, karena ia sangat dewasa.

Baekhyun menyadarinya. Ia tahu sekarang.

Ia memang tidak mencintai Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JENG JENG JENG

Aku telah selesai UTS yeay :v /curhat

Gimana ya? Kayaknya disini kurang greget.

Maaf ya . jujur saja author mind nya lagi korslet, imajiner nya kurang deh (?)

Yasudahlah, yang penting update (?)

Okeyyy

BYE


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini mengemut sendok kecil kuning pada genggamannya. Kris yang melihatnya terkekeh.

"kau ini, kapan tumbuh dewasa? Masih saja berkelakuan seperti anak kecil" ucap Kris

"tidak. Jadi inilah diriku. Karena aku suka diriku seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengambil sesendok _cream strawberry_ pada mangkuk didepannya. Kris pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"ah, Baek. Setelah skripsi, aku akan ke Canada…"

Baekhyun pun melihat reaksi Kris yang tiba-tiba menggantungkan perkataannya. Ia pun menaikkan satu alisnya tanda penasaran.

"kau tahu aku akan bekerja disana demi perusahaan Ayahku…"

"hmm lanjutkan Kris" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengemut sendoknya kembali

"setelah itu, aku akan kembali ke Korea dan aku ingin melamarmu"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba terbatuk hingga sendok kecil itu keluar dan jatuh ke meja didepannya

"Ba-Baek? Kau tidak apa?" ucap Kris lalu memberikan segelas air putih miliknya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun segera mengambilnya dan meminumnya dengan sekali nafas

"air liurku tiba-tiba membuatku tersedak. Tidak lucu sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan tisu

"ah syukurlah" ucap Kris. Baekhyun pun tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"jadi… bagaimana? Aku berjanji akan menikahimu, lalu kita akan tinggal di Canada"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya tidak bergeming. Entah mengapa hatinya takut akan hal itu. Seperti menolak keinginan itu.

"apa kau keberatan untuk tinggal disana?" Tanya Kris

"yap. Kita akan tinggal di Canada" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kaku. Kris pun menghela nafas lega.

"baiklah. aku mencintaimu" ucap Kris lalu mencium dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terdiam karena ia merasa ganjil ketika Kris tetap memperlakukan itu padanya.

Tidak ada perasaan senang tersendiri didalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak seorang Gadis yang tak terlalu tinggi itu menguncir rambut coklat panjangnya. Tampaknya ia merasa bosan karena telah menunggu kekasihnya selama 15 menit namun tak kunjung juga. Tak lama seorang Pria tinggi dengan tatanan rambut modern bak remaja masuk lalu melihat sekitarnya, setelah melihat Luhan ia pun tersenyum dan mengunjungi Gadis itu yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau telat 15 menit" ucap Luhan. Pria itu pun terkekeh lalu duduk disamping kekasihnya. Pria itu pun mengecup dahi kekasihnya

"baiklah, aku minta maaf. Lain kali tidak" ucap Pria itu. Luhan hanya berdecih kesal.

"ucapan itu sudah basi di telingaku, Sehun" ucap Luhan. Sehun pun segera memberikan setangkai lili putih hingga Luhan terkejut dan mengembangkan senyumnya

"oke. Aku maafkan" ucap Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Sehun dengan sayang. Sehun yang diperlakukannya tampak agak terkejut karena kekasihnya itu baru saja bertingkah agresif, dan itu jarang sekali.

"well, mengapa kita kemari?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang tengah mengamati bunga itu.

"entahlah. Baekhyun yang mengajak" ucap Luhan santai lalu mencoba mencium aroma bunga yang digenggamnya

"ahh… noona itu ya" gumam Sehun. Luhan pun menoleh

"kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"tidak. Hanya saja noona itu pasti terkejut melihatku yang tampan ini, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu langsung dengannya, bukan?" ucap Sehun. Luhan pun tampak berpikir lalu mengangguk

"cobalah bersabar ketika bertemu dengannya, tampaknya ia tidak menyukaimu" ucap Luhan

"mwo? Wa-wae?"

"karena pada setiapnya ia memanggilmu 'bocah' " ucap Luhan menaruh lili putih itu. Sehun pun terdiam, kemudian menggedikkan bahu.

Tak lama, Baekhyun dan Kris datang pada _café_ tersebut. Sehun dan Luhan yang melihatnya terkejut

"oh, oh! ia mengajak pacarnya" bisik Luhan. Sehun kini hanya mengangguk

"jadi? Itu Baekhyun noona? Kukira ia tinggi, tak tahu sama sepertimu" ucap Sehun, Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung mencubit kecil pinggang Sehun hingga Sehun merintih kecil sambil mengusap-usap bagian pinggangnya

"hei!" sapa Baekhyun ketika bertemu dua insan di depannya. Luhan pun tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan sepasang kekasih itu duduk

"oh… jadi ini bocah itu, Lu?" ucap Baekhyun santai. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung memanas. Namun Luhan langsung menggenggam tangannya. Sehun pun mengerti.

"terserah apa yang kau katakan, Baek. Ah… apa kabar Kris?" ucap Luhan yang mengganti topik

"aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Tampaknya kau makin bahagia dengan pria disamping mu" ucap Kris hingga membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"aku Oh Sehun. Kekasih Oh Luhan" ucap Sehun memperkenalkan diri yang membuat Luhan melototinya

"aku belum menikah denganmu, bodoh!" seru Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun dan Kris tertawa. Sehun pun hanya terkekeh

"hm? Sepertinya kau akan menjadi istriku hehe" goda Sehun lalu mencubit genit dagu Luhan. Luhan pun langsung menolaknya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ckck… kalian tampak serasi" ucap Kris.

"yeah, tentu saja. Bagaimana Oh Luhan?" ucap Sehun yang sengaja menekan kata 'Oh' pada ucapannya. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya tanda malas.

"Lu, aku pikir kalian harus segera menikah" goda Baekhyun. Luhan hanya mengerutkan dahinya

"yap, sebelum kami menyusul" ucap Kris dan merangkul Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun langsung terkejut dan merona merah. Luhan dan Sehun pun hanya melongo

"me-menikah? Kalian? Kapan?!" seru Luhan hingga ia berdiri. Sehun yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang berapi-api langsung menarik tubuh Luhan agar duduk kembali disampingnya karena beberapa pengunjung tengah menatap heran kepada meja mereka. Luhan tampaknya tak rela dengan pasangan di depannya akan menikah.

"Lu, kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun melihat sahabatnya itu tengah mengipas dirinya sendiri. Raut wajahnya tampak merah. Sehun yang tahu tabiat Luhan langsung mengelus punggung Luhan agar emosinya mereda.

"bagaimana bisa?! Aigo… bagaimana bisa kalian langsung merencanakannya? Baekhyun masih berumur 20 tahun dan belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya! Argh.. Astaga!" Luhan tampak frustasi pada Baekhyun seperti seorang Ibu. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris.

"Baekhyun akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Canada. kami akan tinggal disana sembari aku bekerja disana pula" ucap Kris lalu mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapatinya tampak terkejut dan menunduk. Hanya saja Baekhyun kini merasa ragu atas keputusan dirinya sendiri. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun pun berdecak kesal.

"kau pikir itu hal mudah? Aku mengenal Baekhyun dengan sangat baik, aku bersahabat dengannya hingga orang tua Baekhyun lebih mempercayaiku. Aku menganggap ia adalah adikku. Dan kau Kris, walau kau juga pernah merasakan hal sama seperti posisiku dan berubah menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 bulan lebih 5 hari! Astaga Kris! Ada apa denganmu?" emosi Luhan meluap. Sehun yang melihat tindakan Luhan hanya mengusap punggungnya dan membisikkan kata kata agar emosi Luhan mereda. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya bungkam, begitu juga Baekhyun.

"aku tahu kau akan menyelesaikan skripsimu dalam 3 bulan. Setelah itu kau akan bekerja. Itu tak apa bagiku. Namun pernikahan itu aku belum merestuinya." Tutur Luhan dengan nada lembut.

"maaf Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau belum siap" ucap Luhan lalu segera bergegas. Sehun yang melihat tindakan kekasihnya terkejut. Luhan langsung meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut. Sehun hanya berdecak kesal lalu pamit pada Baekhyun dan Kris dan menyusul Luhan entah kemana.

Kris merasa bersalah. Luhan benar. Apakah Baekhyun telah siap?

Baekhyun hanya menerawang ke depan. Ia merasa pikirannya kosong. Bingung, kecewa, takut menjadi satu. Ia pun merasakan rengkuhan pemuda tinggi itu lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Baekhyun menghela nafas

"aku tak apa, Kris" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengusap pada punggung tangan Kris.

"maafkan aku. Aku terlalu egois. Seharusnya aku mengkhwatirkan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu" ucap Kris. Baekhyun pun tersenyum tipis.

"aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Luhan" ucap Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini mengedarkan pandangannya pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Sehun pun mengunjunginya sambil membawa _bubble tea_ dua gelas. Luhan yang melihatnya pun tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih minuman itu dan menyeruputnya.

"merasa lebih baik?" ucap Sehun lalu membuka minuman miliknya

"yeah, lebih baik. Kau memang selalu mengetahui apa yang kubutuhkan" ucap Luhan lembut lalu bersandar di bahu Sehun. Kini terlihat sepasang kekasih yang menyeruput minumannya masing-masing di tengah taman yang cukup rimbun dengan pepohonan. Tak lupa angin semilir menyapu dua insan itu berada.

"Lu.."

"hmm?" Sehun pun menggaruk tengkuknya.

"aku hanya heran saja padamu. Tampaknya kau tidak menyukai Kris, hingga kau tidak merestui keputusannya" ucap Sehun dengan hati-hati. Takut kekasihnya akan meninggalkannya karena emosi itu kembali luput padanya

"aku… bukannya tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Hanya saja…" Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang tampak sendu.

"hanya saja, di antara hubungan mereka tidak ada cinta" lanjut Luhan. Sehun agak tercengang. Luhan pun kembali duduk dan menatap wajah Sehun

"bagaimana kau tahu kalau diantara mereka tidak ada cinta?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan pun mendesah

"aku mengenal Baekhyun. Dan aku takut ia merasa tersakiti oleh ulahnya tersendiri. Aku terlalu menyayanginya" ucap Luhan getir. Tak lama air mata itu membendung di pelupuknya. Luhan segera menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"aku.. hiks aku tak pernah lelah untuk memperhatikannya hiks… ta-tapi mengapa ia melukai dirinya sendiri hiks.."

Sehun pun langsung memeluk kekasihnya yang tampak rapuh. Ia mengusap punggungnya dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"sudah, sudah… jangan menangis. Aku tahu kau menyayanginya. Dan kau melakukannya dengan benar" hibur Sehun dan merengkuh Luhan yang menangis terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar decitan pintu. Tanda seseorang masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"kau darimana saja, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namun lawan bicaranya tak menanggapinya dan langsung memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung khawatir. Ia pun mematikan televisi dan menuju kamar Luhan.

"Lu? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dibalik daun pintu. Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Kali ini ia merasa lega telah menangis hingga membuat kemeja Sehun basah.

"ya, aku tak apa" ucap Luhan pelan. Baekhyun merasa ganjil.

"bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Baekhyun. Namun nihil. Tak ada tanggapan dari Luhan. Baekhyun pun membuka pintu kamar Luhan yang tak terkunci. Baekhyun pun membuka daun pintu itu dengan perlahan hingga menampakkan Luhan yang tengah tertidur. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dan menyelimuti Luhan. Baekhyun pun duduk di pinggir ranjang sahabatnya itu.

"aku harap kau tidak marah denganku" ucap Baekhyun.

"ya! Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Bangunlah" ucap Baekhyun lalu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan yang tengah tertidur. Luhan pun membuka matanya dan melenguh pelan.

"ya! Apa maumu?" balas Luhan lalu mendudukan dirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum menang.

"aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun menghela nafas

"baik. Bicaralah" balas Luhan.

"aku merasa bodoh pada diriku sendiri" tutur Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan heran

"aku… aku menyadarinya sekarang. Bahwa aku memang tidak mencintai Kris" lanjut Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengarnya tercengang, ada pula perasaan senang di dalam hatinya

"tapi… izinkan aku menikahinya, Lu" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan pun terdiam

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan

"aku hanya ingin menghargai dan menjaga perasaan cinta Kris padaku" jawab Baekhyun.

"begitukah caramu?" Tanya Luhan dingin. Baekhyun pun kini bungkam

"caramu menghargai dan menjaga perasaannya? Bahkan hingga menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" ucap Luhan

"tapi, Lu. Aku tidak mau menyakiti Kris. Bagaimanapun, walau ia akan meninggalkanku ia akan tetap menjadi sahabatku lalu ia akan terus menyalurkan rasa sayangnya padaku. Aku tak tega terhadapnya" tutur Baekhyun. Luhan pun mengernyit

"kau ingat apa yang ku katakan padamu, Baek?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun terdiam, lalu mengangguk

"kau belum siap mencintainya. Dan kau mengetahuinya. Lantas? Kau ingin merelakan dirimu sendiri untuknya. Itu terdengar seperti pengecut" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun yang mendapati perkataan Luhan seperti ada pisau yang kini tengah menusuk dadanya. Luhan pun langsung berbaring dan membalikkan badannya.

"aku ingin tidur"

"tapi, Lu…"

"pikirkan sendiri. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur"

Baekhyun pun terdiam. Ia pun meninggalkan Luhan dan keluar dari kamar.

Luhan pun menghela nafas. Ia pun mencoba menutup matanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kurus. ia merasa haus setelah bangun tidur. Mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal dan menguap. Menuju dapur dan mengambil botol minuman dari kulkas. Ia pun meneguk minuman itu hingga kerongkongannya merasa segar. Luhan pun melihat makanan di atas meja makan. Ia pun mengerutkan dahinya

Luhan pun duduk dan mengambil roti panggang berisi selai stroberi. Ia pun menggedikkan bahu dan memakannya. Perutnya merasa lapar sekali.

Tiba-tiba ia berhenti mengunyah. Dan memutar kejadian yang ia alami semalam. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, tidak seharusnya ia marah pada Baekhyun. Ia pun segera menuju kamar Baekhyun. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan nihil. Tidak ada Baekhyun disana. Luhan tampak berpikir dan mencoba mengingat tanggal. Sayangnya, ia lupa. Ia segera menuju kalendar dan mendapati tanggal disana.

_20 April 20xx_

Luhan membulatkan matanya seperti rusa. Ia lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya. Luhan pun menerawang.

"_kemana bocah itu?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri menunggu pesanannya.

"silahkan, ini kue pesanan anda" ucap seorang pelayan wanita sambil menyerahkan bingkisan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengambilnya dan berterima kasih pada pelayan itu. Baekhyun pun tersenyum sambil keluar dari toko kue tersebut. Ia mencoba pergi ke toko yang menjual berbagai _merchandise_ lucu sebagai kado Luhan. Baekhyun pun mencoba pergi ke etalase yang menampilkan gantungan kunci lucu berbagai bentuk.

Baekhyun pun melihat-lihat dan mendapati gantungan berbentuk rusa kecil. Baekhyun pun tersenyum lalu ketika ingin mengambilnya, tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan seorang pria yang tentu tak asing baginya.

"Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun tengah menyeruput _bubble tea_. Sehun mengajaknya ke kedai tersebut. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun menyetujuinya. Terlebih, ia ditraktir.

"bagaimana keadaanmu dan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas

"semalam ia marah padaku ketika aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya" lirih Baekhyun lalu meminum minumannya. Sehun hanya mengangguk

"kemarin, ia menangis" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun terdiam.

"ia takut kalau kau mencelakai dirimu sendiri, melukai dirimu sendiri akan keputusanmu sendiri" lanjut Sehun lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"ia sangat menyayangimu ,Baek. Ia ingin dihargai" ucap Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun luluh.

"setidaknya, hargailah dia. Aku tahu betul kau juga mengetahui dirinya. Ia sangat peduli padamu, namun ia merasa bahwa kau tak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri. Hal itu yang membuat ia merasa sedih" ucap Sehun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum miris

"terima kasih, Hun" ucap Baekhyun.

"yeah, hari ini ulang tahunnya. Mari kita beri kejutan padanya" ucap Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini tengah mengecek ponselnya. Tak ada yang mengucapkan selamat padanya!

Luhan merasa gondok. Ia pun memutuskan menonton TV.

Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

Luhan langsung meraih ponsel _flip_ nya dan melihat nomor tak dikenalnya kini tengah meneleponnya. Dengan ragu ia menjawab panggilan itu

"ha-halo.."

"_oh! Luhan !"_

Luhan pun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Siapa pemuda di sebrang sana?

"kau siapa?"

"_aku! Park Chanyeol!"_

Luhan pun membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa alien mars itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?

"y-ya! Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomor ponselku?"

"_ahh… aku tengah melihat-lihat buku tahunan sewaktu kita SMA. Tak sengaja melihat dirimu , aku langsung meneleponmu" _

"lalu? Ada apa?"

"_selamat ulang tahun, Lu!" _

Luhan yang mendapatinya terkejut.

"astaga, kau membuatku kaget dengan suaramu itu, ya! Apa maumu?!"

"_tak ada, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu"_

Luhan menghela nafas

"_oh ya, apa Baekhyun disana?"_

"oh,oh! aku tahu apa maumu sekarang"

"_m-mwo? Ya! Apa maksudmu?"_

"kau ingin menelepon Baekhyun, bukan? Mengakulah!"

"_y-ya! Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa ia harus memberikan laporan tugas mata kuliah!"_

"ya! Aku tak tuli!"

"_ya! Mengapa kau menjawab dengan berteriak pula? Aku juga tak tuli!"_

Luhan menjauhkan ponsel itu dan mengusap telinganya yang terasa gatal

"baik-baik. Oke, akan kusampaikan. Dan terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya"

"_ne. baiklah. aku tutup"_

PIP

Luhan pun menutup teleponnya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"bagaimana bisa orang bodoh itu mulai peduli padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Baekhyun dan Sehun menunggu Kris di halte bus. Baekhyun tampak mengecek arlojinya.

"yo! Maaf aku terlambat" ucap pemuda tinggi kini menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"kau lama sekali" ucap Baekhyun lalu memberikan tonjokkan pelan pada lengan Kris

"maafkan aku. Tadi aku mendapat telepon dari ayah, yeah menanyakan kabarku disini" ucap Kris lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"oke,oke kita harus segera ke apartemennya. Pasti ia tengah merasa bosan. Kau tahu Luhan suka pergi kemana-mana, bukan?" ucap Sehun melerai pasangan kekasih itu yang bermesra ria di depannya. Baekhyun dan Kris pun terkekeh

"ah! Bus nya telah datang!" seru Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan kini tengah membuat ramyun. Tiba-tiba ia merasa lapar.

Luhan pun mematikan kompor ketika bel berbunyi dari luar. Luhan pun segera melepas celemek yang ia pakai dan bergegas menuju pintu utama apartemen mereka.

Luhan membuka pintu tersebut dan terkejut ketika buket berisi bunga lili putih menghampiri wajahnya hingga aromanya terkuar di penciumannya.

"happy birthday, Oh Luhan" ucap Sehun lalu langsung mencium bibirnya sekilas yang membuat jantung Luhan ingin meledak sekarang juga.

"happy birthday to you~" tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul serta Kris juga muncul di belakang Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun membawa kue berbentuk persegi dan Luhan bisa menebak bahwa kue tersebut adalah kue _purple velvet _dengan tulisan berada diatasnya 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LUHANNIE' membuat Luhan cukup terharu hingga ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

"tiup lilinnya!" seru Baekhyun. Luhan pun ingin meniupnya lalu ditunda oleh Kris

"wish before blowing" tutur Kris. Luhan pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa dalam hati

"doakan semoga kita cepat menikah, chagi" goda Sehun sembari Luhan berdoa. Baekhyun dan Kris pun terkikik.

"ya! Kau sudah telat mengucapkan selamat, mengejutkan orang dengan kecupan, memanggil margaku dengan margamu, berakhir meminta cepat menikah pada Tuhan. Mau mu apa, Oh Sehun?!" bentak Luhan sesudah berdoa. Sehun pun memajukan bibirnya.

"ya! Itu tidak mempan!" seru Luhan lagi. Sehun pun mendesah

"baiklah, aku tak akan memberimu kado yang satunya~" goda Sehun. Luhan pun terperangah

"y-ya! Jangan membohongiku!" bentak Luhan.

"aish, tanyakan pada Baekhyunnie noona~" ucap Sehun lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengernyit tak mengerti

"benarkah, Baek?" Tanya Luhan padanya. Baekhyun pun kini dibuat bingung setelah melihat intruksi Sehun. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"ah! Benar, bukan? Kau tidak mau chagi?" ucap Sehun dengan nada manja. Luhan pun menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap marah pada Sehun

"baiklah! aku kalah!" ucap Luhan. Sehun pun tersenyum licik.

"kita lihat nanti malam, oke?" bisik Sehun yang membuat Luhan merinding ketika nadanya menjadi seduktif. Luhan yakin wajahnya pasti merona merah kali ini.

"baiklah~ kita potong kue ini disini atau di dalam?" ucap Kris memecahkan keheningan

"a-ah ya, silahkan ma-masuk" ajak Luhan yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Sehun yang melihat tingkahnya terkekeh geli

Kini Luhan tengah membagi beberapa potong kue terhadap ketiga orang yang memberikan kejutan padanya.

"gomawo untuk hari ini! Jujur saja aku juga lupa bahwa hari ini aku berulang tahun, hehe" riang Luhan.

"NE~" ucap serempak ketiga orang tersebut.

"ah, Baekhyun…" panggil Luhan. Baekhyun pun menoleh sambil memakan kue ulang tahun tersebut

"maafkan aku waktu semalam, aku tidak bermaksud untuk marah padamu. Hanya saja—"

"tidak apa, Lu" potong Baekhyun lalu tersenyum. "aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu waktu tidurmu" ucap Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan acara makannya. Luhan pun tampak heran. Apa kondisinya salah untuk membahas hal tersebut sehingga Baekhyun mengalihkannya?

"hmm… Kris"

"n-ne?"

"perihal pernikahan kalian, aku menyetujuinya"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam. Ia pun menatap kepada Luhan dan memastikan bahwa itu bukanlah hal lelucon yang ingin Luhan buat.

"sepertinya aku terlalu egois. Aku menganggap Baekhyun seperti adikku sendiri, yang seharusnya kini mandiri. Namun, sewaktu kau mengusulkan hal tersebut, ada rasa takut bahwa aku akan kehilangan dirinya" ucap Luhan menjelaskan. Kris pun terdiam

"aku… aku ingin kau melindungi Baekhyun jikalau kau tinggal di Canada bersamanya" ucap Luhan. Kris pun tersenyum mendengarnya

"kau—kau yakin, Lu?" ucap Baekhyun memulai. Luhan pun menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"ya. Aku melepasmu, Baek" ucap Luhan. Baekhyun pun tiba-tiba merasa semakin takut bahwa dirinya telah bebas, bukan merasa senang karena Luhan telah merestuinya

"Lu, aku akan melamarnya ketika aku sudah bekerja di Canada selama 6 bulan. Appa telah menghubungiku. Dan ia merestuinya. Mungkin akhir tahun kita akan mengurusi persiapan pernikahanku dengan Baekhyun" tutur Kris. Luhan pun tersenyum

"baiklah, itu maumu" jawab Luhan. Baekhyun pun memeluk Luhan lalu membisikkan sesuatu

"aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Tetapi kini aku merasa takut, Lu" bisik Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan terdiam. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan.

"tidak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum. Baekhyun pun menghela nafas

"ah~ tunggu dulu. Apakah aku adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat padamu?" ucap Sehun memulai, Luhan pun menaikkan satu alisnya

"tidak. Kau justru orang kedua setelahnya" ucap Luhan. Sehun pun mengernyit

"m-mwo?! Apa maksudmu setelahnya?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan pun tersenyum simpul

"Park Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat sewaktu ia meneleponku. Ah ya Baek, alien mars itu bilang bahwa kau harus segera melaporkan tugas mata kuliah" ucap Luhan. Sehun pun mendesah kesal sedangkan Baekhyun pun agak terkejut, lalu ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

"ya! Aku ingin menonton drama itu, pabbo!" seru Baekhyun sambil mencoba meraih _remote control_ televisi yang tengah diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Sehun. Sehun pun hanya memeletkan lidahnya

"salahkan sendiri kau terlalu mungil" ejek Sehun. Baekhyun pun menggeretakkan giginya

"dasar bocah sialan!" seru Baekhyun. Ia pun menyerah dan memilih untuk duduk kembali ke sofa sambil melipat tangan. Sehun pun hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan menonton acara _Music Awards_ yang kini tengah menampilkan penampilan pemuda remaja dengan _stylish_ dan _cool_ nya yang khas

"cih, dasar _belieber_ jelek" gumam Baekhyun sambil menonton TV

Kris dan Luhan yang melihat acara pertengkaran kekasihnya hanya terkikik geli sembari mereka mencuci piring dan mengeringkannya.

"Lu"

"wae Kris?"

"apa benar Chanyeol meneleponmu?" Tanya Kris. Luhan pun menatapnya lalu melanjutkan mencuci piring

"ya, itu benar. Ada apa Kris?" Tanya Luhan. Kris pun tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"oh ya, sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?" Tanya Kris lagi. Luhan pun tampak berpikir

"tidak. Kami tidak dekat. Hanya saja mungkin karena Baekhyun, ia mau mendekatiku" ucap Luhan santai. Kris pun mengernyitkan dahinya

"maksudmu?"

"semenjak mereka satu fakultas, Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun" ucap Luhan sambil melirik Kris. Kris yang merasa dilirik pun langsung melanjutkan acara mengeringkan piring

"sampai sewaktu musim panas, mereka berkencan"

"mwo?!"

"ah aku salah bicara, maksudku Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol berjalan-jalan" ralat Luhan dengan santai. Kris mulai merasa ganjil

"musim panas? Baekhyun bilang ia hanya menikmati musim panas dengan kalian, Kyungsoo dan kucing tetangga?" ucap Kris polos. Luhan pun terkikik

"kami tidak mempunyai tetangga yang memiliki kucing" ucap Luhan. Kris pun terkejut

"aku berbicara jujur Kris" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia pun meletakkan sarung tangan khusus pencuci piring tanda pekerjaannya telah selesai. Kris pun langsung mengelap beberapa piring yang belum ia keringkan

"yeah, tak apa mereka masih berteman dekat? Lagi pula… kau dengan Chanyeol adalah sahabat karib, bukan?" Tanya Luhan sambil menaruh beberapa piring yang sudah kering ke dalam rak piring

"ah ya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa" jawab Kris

"lalu? Apa yang membuatmu penasaran? Kau cemburu?" Luhan pun langsung melempari pertanyaan yang kini tepat mengenai buah pikir Kris. Kris pun menatap Luhan

"hey, jangan mencurigaiku. Aku sekolah fakultas psikologi. Jadi jangan salahkan aku" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul

"aku lupa akan hal itu" ucap Kris. Luhan pun terkekeh

"aku bertemu pemuda itu saat Baekhyun menjemputku di Incheon" ucap Kris memulai

"lalu?"

"aku melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tampak… serasi" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum miris

Luhan pun menghampiri Kris. Ia pun mengelus punggung lebar itu. Merasakan bahwa pemuda ini juga bisa rapuh karena Baekhyun

"padahal mereka hanya tengah bercanda karena mereka tengah bertemu disana. Aku yang melihatnya tiba-tiba takut akan kehilangan dirinya" ucap Kris sambil meletakkan piring yang genggam

"aku tahu kau mengetahui perasaan Chanyeol, bukan? Dan aku—aku merasa sesak, aku cemburu, aku sakit" ucap Kris sambil menunduk. Luhan masih mengelus punggung pemuda itu agar merasa tenang

"kini aku tahu alasanmu mengajak Baekhyun untuk menikah" tutur Luhan lalu membalikkan tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Luhan pun memegang tangannya dan menatap Kris

"seperti yang kubilang, jaga dia" ucap Luhan. Kris pun mengangguk dan tersenyum miris

"ia merelakan dirinya demi kamu. Ia sangat menyayangimu, Kris. Dan aku harap kau jaga perasaannya, mengerti?" ucap Luhan lalu menepuk kecil bahu Kris. Kris pun mengangguk

"baiklah, kau terlihat menyedihkan. Tersenyumlah dan buat ia bahagia" ucap Luhan lalu segera mengambil beberapa buah piring untuk diletakkan di rak piring

"dan segera keringkan piring-piring itu!" seru Luhan

"ay yay! Captain!" seru Kris. Luhan pun terkekeh.

'_kini aku harus membuat Baekhyun mencintaiku'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JENG JENG!

Akhirnya saya update juga hohoho

Bagaimana kejutannya? Ditengah ulang tahun Luhan dan comeback EXO lho~~

Hehe hampir 2 minggu hiatus, aku liburan dulu soalnya -w-) /curhat

Tenang saja, CHANBAEK AKAN BERSATUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Kris nanti sama siapa ya -w-)/

Bagaimana HunHan nya? Spesial nih kkkkk~~~

Baiklah, sudah dulu ah

Mau makan kue ulang tahunnya Luhan (?)

OKE

BYE


End file.
